Bailey & Maya's Excellent Adventure
by SprouseGoose
Summary: When something goes wrong with their science project, Bailey and Maya are transported back back to the Boston Tipton - where they encounter the 13 year old versions of their boyfriends.
1. Journey to the Tipton

_Chapter 1_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey was finishing up the research she needed in the ship's library when she decided she had everything she needed to begin working on her final senior science project in earnest. It had been her preference to have worked with Cody on the project, but Miss Tutweiler had been explicit in that this was one project she forbid Cody and Bailey from working on together. Even though she knew they had recently been reunited and wanted to spend as much time together as possible, Miss Tutweiler wanted there to at least be two decent projects in the end. And their assignment was to take a previous invention and improve upon it. So, with Cody not being an option, Bailey had agreed to work on the project with Maya.

And part of her was happy about that. Ever since Maya had arrived at Seven Seas High, it seemed like she and Bailey had never really gotten a chance to know each other. Either Bailey had to go home to Kettlecorn or Maya had been sick with a nasty illness. But Bailey was ready to rectify that. Besides, they were dating twin brothers afterall. And Bailey had to admit that Zack seemed more serious about Maya than any girl she had ever seen him go out with. In fact, talking with Cody, Bailey learned that aside from Zack's seemingly unrequited crush on Maddie, Cody had never seen his brother be this way around a girl before. So, Bailey thought it would be good to finally get to meet the young lady she could end up being sisters-in-law with one day.

Of course, that thought brought a smile to Bailey's face. For that to happen, Bailey would have to become Mrs. Cody Martin, and that notion always made Bailey's heart beat a little faster. After they had finally admitted their feelings to each other in Kettlecorn, Cody had shown his love for her by doing everything he could think of to save her family's farm. Of course, once they had returned to the boat, they both knew they needed to have a heart to heart talk to make sure nothing like what happened in Paris would ever happen again. And that's what they did. Both were able to admit where they had been wrong and apologize for the mistakes they had made. But both hoped that they would be stronger than ever now. Realizing that they had to keep working at their relationship and not take each other for granted was a step in the right direction.

But above all, both had learned just how much the other meant to them, and the love they had for each other now burned hotter than ever. Both vowed to the other to never do anything to risk losing the other again. They did realize that being two headstrong and stubborn individuals that they would sometime butt heads. But both agreed on a safe word that if used, they would stop all arguing and think about what they were doing. And so far, it had only had to be used once before they found themselves in each other's arms apologizing to the other. Both realized that nothing was more important to themselves than the other. So, after that, both realized just how silly some their disagreements really were. And above all, they trusted each other without reservation. Because not only were they the loves of each other's lives, they were each other's best friend.

So, with a smile on her face, Bailey made her way up to the skydeck. Cody was supposed to be in the middle of his shift, but she hoped he would have a few minutes to spend with her. And when she got there, she was surprised to find the skydeck practically empty. Zack was fast asleep with his hand propping his head up on the smoothie counter. Maya looked like she wasn't far behind him as she sat on one of the stools. Bailey continued to look around, but she didn't see Cody anywhere. Looking around again, she saw an interesting site. What looked like a large pile of towels with legs was coming out of the laundry room. Bailey laughed knowing who was behind that pile of towels. As soon as Cody dropped them on to the towel counter, he notice Bailey standing there and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Hey Bails. What's up?"

Bailey smiled and made her way over to the towel counter. "I just finished my research for my senior science project and came up to see you..."

Cody rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Hmmm...Fold these towels or spend time with the most beautiful lady in the world..." He grinned and kissed Bailey's cheek.

Bailey giggled before returning a kiss of her own. "So, why is it so dead up here today?"

Cody shrugged. "We aren't sure. But it hasn't been this dead since the day that so called spy came aboard..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, thanks to that, we can now have calorie free potato salad..."

Cody laughed too. "Very true..."

Bailey paused. "If you told me another one showed up, I promise I would believe you."

"Its okay. Looking back, if I hadn't lived through it, I wouldn't have believed it either."

"We have been through some pretty out there things on this boat, haven't we?"

Cody nodded. "I know. Its kind of sad that in a few months, it will all be over."

Bailey smiled. "But then, we begin our new adventure in New Haven, just the two of us..."

Cody grinned. "Now that is something I look forward to. Speaking of which, how is it going working with Maya?"

"So far so good. She actually seems to want to help out and do her part..." Bailey paused. "I do have to ask, why did you choose to work with London?"

Cody grinned again. "That's easy. Working with London, Zack or Woody, I was probably going to end up doing all the work anyways, right?"

Bailey laughed. "Well...yeah."

"Well, with London, she wants an A so bad she was willing to agree to pay for everything in the budget I drafted for the materials I needed..." He raised his eyebrows. "Including several dinner meetings with a scientific consultant..."

Bailey gave him a questioning look. "Scientific consultant?"

"Also know as...You. I take you to dinner in the fanciest restaurants on the ship, pick your brain for five minutes, and spend the rest of the time romancing you..."

Bailey laughed. "Cody, that's very devious...I like it..."

"I like the thought of getting to romance you..."

"So do I..." Bailey teased him. "Maybe there is a little big of a unscrupulous hooligan in you after all..."

Cody smiled. "Maybe so...But I like to think I use my powers for good..."

Bailey smiled. "Oh, you do. I would have loved to have seen you in action when you were younger in Boston..."

"If you had been there, I would have been distracted...No matter what Zack tried, my focus would have been on you..."

"You think so?"

Cody rubbed his chin again. "Let me think...Follow along on one of Zack's schemes or spend time it with you...That's another tough call..."

"Well, I bet you were adorable..."

Cody paused. "That would probably depend on which hair phase we were going through at the time..."

Bailey laughed. "I doubt that..."

Cody grinned. "Anyways, when can I make a reservation to 'pick your brain'?"

Bailey paused to think. "Well, I'm supposed to get with Maya tomorrow night to get started on everything, so how does Friday sound?"

"Sounds perfect...Would you prefer the Neptuner of the Sea or the Coral Room?"

Bailey smiled. "Surprise me. But the Aqua Lounge would be fine with me too..."

Cody shook his head. "Uh uh. I want to really romance you and show you how much you mean to me..."

"Cody, I don't need fancy things to know how much I mean to you..."

Cody sighed. "I know, but you deserve the best..."

Bailey smiled before leaning in and kissing Cody. "And I've already got that...I should let you get back to your towels though. I don't want Moseby to get on your case for goofing off..." She glanced over at a sleeping Zack and Maya. "Well..."

Cody laughed. "I understand. Tell you what. Once my shift is over, I'll stop by your room so I can say goodnight to you properly...and without any prying eyes around."

Bailey grinned. "I'll look forward to that. Until then..." Bailey leaned up and kissed Cody again. "Love you."

"Love you too."

That was another thing Cody and Bailey had vowed to each other to do more of – tell each other that they loved each other. Both already knew it, but both still loved hearing the other say it.

Over the next couple of weeks, Bailey and Maya managed to work on their project while Cody continued to work on his and London's. Still, they would often be working in the same lab together so they would still be around the other and could take breaks together. And with London's resources, Cody was able to get exactly what he wanted. And he even mentioned to Bailey how surprised he was at London's level of interest in the project.

"Seriously? I'm surprised by that..."

Cody shrugged. "Me too. I didn't think she would have any interest in an new xenon surgical laser. But once she found out it could be used in plastic surgery to remove wrinkles, I had her full attention. She even asked if I needed more money to get it done..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, don't sign away your rights to it accidentally..."

Cody laughed too. "Already taken care of. So, how is yours and Maya's project coming along?"

Bailey sighed. "Not as well as I had hoped. I think we're close to finishing our new way to create a better and more accurate clock using an enhanced laser system, but I'm having problems generating enough power..."

"Want me to take a look at it?"

Bailey just gave him a look.

Cody smiled. "I promise. No more incidents like with your perpetual motion device."

Bailey laughed. "Alright. I mean, if you can have a scientific consultant, I guess I can too..."

Cody took a look at her project, and even tested the power she was receiving.

"What kind of wiring are you using?"

"Copper."

"Have you tried changing your wire from copper to tungsten and adding some amplifiers?"

Cody pointed where he was talking to and Bailey paused as she considered that. "You know, that might actually work..." She paused and looked up. "How did you know to do that but not the difference in a saw and screwdriver?"

Cody sighed. "Like I said. I don't speak tools. But to be fair, my dad wasn't around much and look who my main male role model was during my formative years..."

"Ahhh...Moseby. That's explains it. I guess I thought Arwin would have rubbed off on to you some..."

Cody grinned. "He did. How do you think I learned about electronics and circuitry? Besides...I didn't want to do anything else to screw up in front of your Dad."

Bailey paused. "True...But, the point is he likes you now." Bailey grinned. "Maybe I need to get you some Time-Life books on tools for your birthday?"

Cody shook his head. "And did you know what a whisk was before I said it looked like what you would use as a little girl when you played fairy princess..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, no..."

Cody pulled her into his arms. "That's why we work so well. Where one of us has a weakness, the other has a strength and vice versa..."

"That's true...So, does that mean in the future, I'll be doing the home repairs while you do the cooking?"

Cody smiled. "It could...or we could take the time to teach the other so we both know what we're doing."

Bailey smiled back. "I like that idea much better. It would be a great way to..."

Before she could continue, they were interrupted. "It would be a great way for us to get back to work and finish our project..."

Both turned to find Maya grinning at them. "Wow, you two are that sickeningly sweet with each other..."

Both Cody and Bailey blushed but Maya began to laugh. "No need to be embarrassed. It actually gives me hope that its somewhere in Zack too..."

Cody mumbled under his breath. "Good luck finding it..."

Bailey had to hold back her laughter before Cody turned to her. "Well, I need to go find London and put in an order for the final materials I need..." Cody kissed Bailey's cheek. "See you later, Sweetie." And with that, Cody left the lab.

Bailey turned to Maya sheepishly. "Sorry about that..."

Maya smiled. "Don't be. You're in love. Nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I should be thanking you..."

Bailey was confused. "For what?"

Maya laughed. "Because now I've gotten to see what Cody is like when he's happy. I've actually gotten to see him smile now. Ever since you all returned from Kettlecorn, its like he's a completely different person. Before, he frowned all the time, and I could tell he was miserable. But now, he's always smiling and seems genuinely happy. And I know you're the reason for that..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, he's had the same affect on me. I just wish it hadn't taken us so long to realize what was truly important. But, I like to think we're stronger now...So, let that be a lesson. Don't make the same mistakes we did..."

"I'll keep that in mind. Besides, I like the new happier version of Cody. Besides feeling like I owe him for saving my life on the submarine, I know its driving Zack crazy..."

"How so?"

"Before, Cody would let Zack's jokes and insults get to him. But now, Cody just smiles them off and ignores him. I don't know if you've noticed, but you give him a confidence in himself that its okay to be himself..."

Bailey smiled again. "He does the same for me. London's still constantly insulting me, but knowing I have Cody who loves me for who I am makes those easier to deal with and ignore..."

Maya paused. "I wonder if its bothering her like it is Zack. He's beginning to think he's lost his touch that he can't get to Cody anymore. And poor Woody is taking the brunt of that..."

"I didn't know. Poor Woody..."

Maya laughed. "I don't think he really minds. According to him, Cody has been so much easier to live with now. Besides all of your pictures being back up, Woody says Cody is a lot more laid back about keeping the cabin and bathroom clean. He even said one night, Cody threw his socks at the hamper and didn't seem to care that he missed and didn't immediately go to pick them up..."

Bailey was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. You have that effect on him..."

Bailey paused and smiled. "Well, he has the same effect on me. Knowing that no matter what that you have someone who loves you so completely is the most wonderful feeling in the world..."

Maya smiled. "Good. Besides, I am hoping seeing Cody being so romantic with you will rub off on to Zack..."

Bailey smiled back. "For your sake, I sure hope so...Now, lets get back to work and finish this. Cody gave me a couple of ideas that might just work..."

So, both returned to work on their project, and a couple of hours later, they thought they may have been done.

"Ready to try it out?"

Bailey nodded. "Let's do it..."

Bailey plugged the clock in while Maya began setting the time. Both looked at the display, but it kept flashing 20:06 back at them.

Maya frowned. "That's odd."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, it is...You try setting it again, and I'll double check to make sure everything is connected right..."

As Bailey went to tighten some wires, both felt a surge of electricity go through them both. So much so, that it knocked both down and a white smoke began filling the air. Bailey slowly got up and shook off the shock. Once the smoke cleared, she turned and saw Maya had a strange look on her face.

"Ummm...Bailey, I don't think we're in the lab anymore!"

Bailey looked around. "You're right..." From what she could tell, they were in a lobby of some sort, and Bailey noticed a sign being held up on an easel. Walking over to it, she began to read it out loud.

"The Boston Tipton would like to welcome..." She paused. "The Boston Tipton?" She turned to Maya. "What just happened?"

Maya was taking in the sign as well. "I have no idea..."

Both looked around and saw a familiar face – Mr. Moseby. Both rushed over and began talking to him.

"Mr. Moseby!"

Moseby looked up. "Can I help you ladies?"

"Yes, why are we here in the Boston Tipton?"

Moseby smiled. "Because I'm the manager here. Are you two not guests here?"

Bailey just stared at him. "Moseby...Its us...Bailey and Maya!"

Moseby shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've never met either of you before in my life..."

"Of course you have! You are the manager of the S.S. Tipton, and we are students on board at Seven Seas High. We graduate in a few months. You know? The first class to graduate Seven Seas High, the Class of 2011?"

Moseby began laughing. "That's quite a story. Especially considering its only 2006..."

Maya and Bailey just looked at each other in shock.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Adapting to the Tipton

_Chapter 2_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey and Maya just looked at each other in surprise. Moseby had just said it was 2006 – they had gone back in time five years. Bailey quickly turned to Mr. Moseby.

"Excuse us for a moment, please."

Bailey pulled Maya off to the side. Maya still had a look of shock on her face.

"We're in 2006! What happened?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know. Changing the wires and boosting the power must have done something screwy with the clock."

Maya stopped to think. "The clock! Where is it now?"

Bailey looked down and it was in her hand. "Right here." She looked at it again and frowned. "Okay, this is weird."

Maya looked at her. "What's weird?"

"It says 47:50 and its counting backwards."

"What does that mean?"

Bailey sighed. "Unless I miss my guess, it means we're stuck here for forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight hours? What are we supposed to do for that long? I don't know about you, but I don't have any money on me! Where are we going to stay?"

Bailey paused. "Let me think. There has to be something we can do."

"I'm not sleeping outside! And we can't use my credit card considering it hadn't been issued in 2006!"

Bailey nodded. "I know...I'm thinking."

Maya paused. "Wait a minute! You've met some of these people before. Maybe they can help us?"

Bailey sighed. "Yeah, I've met them, but it will be at least two more years before I do. Nobody here has any idea of who we are." She paused. "Including..."

Maya was freaking out. "Including who?"

"Cody and Zack...They live here. But at this moment in 2006, they were only thirteen years old. Maya, they won't have any idea who we are..."

Maya hung her head. "Then what do we do?"

Bailey paused and began to look around for inspiration. And that's when she saw it. Specifically, that's when she saw her – London. London was walking in holding Ivana in her arms.

Bailey smiled. "I think I have an idea. I need you to play along with me though."

Maya nodded, and Bailey lead them over towards London who was standing by a table with a vase on it.

"London! So, good to see you again!"

London turned and stared at the two girls. "Do I know you?"

Bailey smiled. "Of course you do, Silly. I'm..." Bailey paused. "I'm Betty, and this is Mary. We sit in the next row over from you in English class..."

London just looked. She didn't remember meeting them, but it had been a couple months since she had been in class. So, it was possible they were telling the truth.

London smiled. "Of course...English class. And you're..."

"Betty and Mary..."

"Of course. So, what brings you two to the Tipton?"

Bailey grinned. "We need a huge favor for you if we could..."

London frowned. "I don't do favors..."

Maya began to panic and turned to Bailey. But, Bailey hadn't lived with London for almost three years and not learned a few things.

"What if we did your English homework for the rest of the semester?"

London paused to think. "Well...I was probably just going to pay Cody to do it..."

Bailey couldn't help but smile at that. Of course London probably turned to Cody even then to do her homework.

"What do you want in return?"

"That's the easy part. Our apartment has to be fumigated this weekend. We had a sudden infestation of..."

Maya spoke up. "Rats!"

And at the same time, Bailey spoke. "Roaches!"

Maya and Bailey looked at each other as London looked at them confused.

"Ummm...We mean rat roaches..."

London nodded. "Ohhhh! I've heard of them! Their nasty!"

Bailey looked at her in confusion for a second and then shook her head. "Anyways, we were hoping we could crash in your penthouse for a few days."

London shrugged. "That's fine. I'm heading off to Paris to go shopping!"

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, London!" And she reached to hug London.

"Uh uh. No wrinkling the rich girl!"

London turned. "Esteban!"

Esteban rushed over. "Yes, Miss London?"

"Yes...ummm..."

Maya sighed. "Betty and Mary."

"Betty and Mary will be staying in my penthouse this weekend. Will you get them a key and take them up there in a little bit?"

"Of course, Miss London."

London smiled. "Good." And with that, London walked away.

"Excuse me, ladies. I shall get you some keys. I will be right back."

Once Esteban was gone, Maya turned to Bailey. "Okay, that was brilliant."

Bailey smiled. "Well, its nice to see London hasn't changed a bit."

"Well, instead of sleeping in the park, we now have the penthouse suite."

Bailey paused. "Yeah, but while we're here. We have to lay low. We can't do anything to interrupt anything that happens here."

"Huh?"

"You remember Back to the Future? We can't risk screwing anything up and risk changing the future."

Maya nodded. "Oh yeah..."

"We can observe, but that's it. Above all, we should avoid running into the present versions of Cody and Zack."

"Agreed."

Bailey looked around again, and she noticed Maddie standing at the candy counter. Bailey smiled and wanted to go greet her before she remembered Maddie would have no idea who she was. But, turns out, she didn't have a choice. Next thing either Bailey or Maya new, someone had hooked their arms and were marching them over to the candy counter.

"Maddie!"

Maddie sighed. "Yes, London?"

"This is...ummm..."

Bailey sighed. "I'm Betty and this is Mary..."

London smiled. "Anyways, they're going to be staying in my suite this weekend. So, they will be taking care of Ivana so you don't have to."

"London, you never asked me to take care of her in the first place..."

London shrugged. "I was going to pay you $100 to do it."

Maddie sighed. "Well, I could use the money, but I can't." She smiled. "I actually have a date this weekend!"

London just looked at her. "Well, if you want a second date, you might want to think about doing something about your clothes and hair. They're hideous!"

Maddie just gave London a look that Bailey had recognized on her own face at times. Bailey almost busted out laughing realizing London treated Maddie the same way she treated her.

But before Bailey could think any more about it, a taller woman with spiky blond hair approached them. Bailey thought she looked familiar, but for the life of her, she could not place who she was."

The woman spoke to Maddie. "Maddie, is there anyway you can babysit for me this weekend? I have to run out of town for an emergency..."

Maddie shook her head. "Sorry, I have a date this weekend."

The woman sighed and turned to London. Bailey thought she could almost see her cringe. "London, could you by any chance..."

London shook her head too. "Nope. I'm off to Paris as soon as my limo gets here." She paused and smiled. "But my two friends, Betty and Mary, from school might be able to!"

Bailey and Maya quickly looked at London before realizing the woman was looking at them.

"Is there any way you two are free? I know I don't know you two, but if you're friends with London, I'm sure you're okay. Besides, there are two of you..."

Maya spoke. "Well..."

"Excuse us..." Bailey pulled Maya aside. "If we're babysitting, it will prevent us from potentially screwing anything up. This will work out perfectly!"

Maya paused to consider that and nodded. They both turned to the woman. "We'd love to."

The woman sighed and smiled. "Thank you both so much. I'm Carey Martin by the way. My two sons, Zack and Cody should be home from school soon."

Bailey and Maya just turned to look at each other again. It looks like they would not be able to avoid seeing the present versions of their boyfriends after all.

_To be Continued..._


	3. Meeting Zack and Cody

_Chapter 3_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey stood there silent for a moment. Now she completely understood why the woman standing in front of her looked familiar...it was Cody's mother! In most of the pictures he had shown of his mother, she had either short dark red hair or long dark red hair. But Bailey was suddenly remember a few early pictures where she indeed had spiky blond hair. Bailey smacked herself internally. Of course Carey Martin had blond hair...Bailey knew her genetics well enough to know that blond hair was a recessive gene and at least one of the twin's parents had to be blond. Bailey shook away her thoughts and smiled.

"We can't wait to finally meet them."

Carey smiled. "Good. Now, I will warn you. They can be a handful, but with the two of you, you should be okay. Zack is usually the one you have to watch out for..."

Maya smiled at that.

"...and Cody is usually the sensible one..."

Bailey smiled at that.

"...but, if they are working together, watch out! And don't let them annoy Mr. Moseby..."

Both smiled at that.

Just then, they heard a commotion, and every looked over to see a blond blur zipping through the lobby. The next thing they knew, a short blond boy was standing in front of them with his skateboard in his hand. And immediately, he made his way for the candy counter.

"Hey, Sweet Thang..."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Zack..."

"How about you and me do something tonight?"

Maddie smiled. "No can do. I have a date."

Zack looked offended. "That hurts, Sweet Thang...But I'll forgive you this time. But don't wait to long. A lot of the ladies want a crack at the Zack."

Maddie kept smiling. "I'll keep that in mind."

Maya just stood there watching their exchange. Part of her wanted to laugh seeing younger Zack in action. But part of her was jealous. Even though it would be several years before she met Zack, she didn't like watching him flirt with another girl. And she had to admit that Maddie was a very attractive girl. And Zack had mentioned Maddie before, but she had gotten the real story from Cody of how Zack had always had a crush on Maddie, but it went largely unrequited. Well, almost. Cody had told her of Maddie coming on deck, of Zack rescuing her from a pint sized prince, and Maddie rewarding him with a kiss. Maya frowned. She knew Zack had told her that he loved her. But did he still have any residual feelings for Maddie? Maya was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Carey begin to speak again.

"Zack, where is your brother?"

Zack shrugged. "I saw Agnes coming straight for us and pushed Cody in her direction. After that, I got out of there as fast as I could..."

Carey frowned. "So, you sacrificed your brother for your own good?"

"Come on, Mom. You know Cody. He'll figure some way out of it. He may be the nice one, but Agnes creeps him out just as much as she does me."

Carey sighed. "I'm so glad you look after your brother so well."

About that time, everyone saw a second blond blur run into the lobby and hide behind Mr. Moseby's desk. And thirty seconds behind him was a younger girl with stringy hair and glasses. As she entered the lobby, she saw Zack and Carey and made her way over to them.

"Hello, Ms. Martin...Hello, Zackie-Poo."

Zack shuddered and Carey sighed. "Hello, Agnes. How are you this afternoon?"

"Well, I could have swore I saw my Codykins run in here. Has anyone seen him?"

About that time, Moseby walked over towards everyone dragging Cody with him.

"Carey, I caught one of your hooligans hiding behind my desk..."

Bailey had to hold back a giggle. She knew Cody used to wear sweater vests all the time when he was younger, but here she was actually getting to see him in one. She did have to admit he looked completely adorable in it.

Carey smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Moseby. I'll try to keep them out of your hair...ummm...I mean..."

Moseby smirked. "See that you do." And with that, Moseby walked away.

Agnes smiled. "There you are, Codykins. I guess you didn't hear me when I was trying to get your attention."

Cody looked around for help. "Yeah...That's it. I didn't hear you."

"How about I treat you to dinner out tonight?"

Cody frowned. "You know, as much as I'd love to, I can't. You see...ummm...I'm supposed to be helping Zack was a school project!"

Zack smirked. "Its okay, Codykins. We can work on it another night."

Cody glared at Zack. "No, I insist on tonight..."

"No, really, its okay. I would never deny you the chance to go out with Agnes.."

Carey smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Agnes. I need Cody to stay at home tonight. I have to head out of town, and I would prefer my boys not be out while I am."

Agnes smiled. "I understand, Ms. Martin." She turned to Cody. "Maybe next weekend then." She blew him a kiss. "See you later, Codykins." And with that, Agnes left.

Cody stood there and shuddered before turning back towards his brother. "I'm going to get you for that! You know I think she is a creepy stalker!"

Zack grinned. "Better you than me!"

Carey moved between them. "You two can finish this later. As I was saying though, I have to run out of town for an emergency..."

Cody looked up concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Carey sighed. "Seems like your Aunt Martha got herself in a bind and needs my help."

Zack frowned. "I thought you two weren't on speaking terms."

"We're not...which means she must really be in trouble. Anyways, for this weekend, I got you two a couple of new babysitters. Cody and Zack, this is Betty and Mary."

Zack strolled over and smiled at them. "Well, hello ladies..."

Maya smiled while Bailey rolled her eyes.

"I look forward to getting to know you both better."

Bailey smirked. "The sum of the squares of the two sides of a right triangle is equal to the square of the hypotenuse."

Zack frowned. "Ummm...You can deal with Cody." He turned to Maya. "Now, as I was saying, I look forward to getting to know you better."

Maya turned to Bailey and whispered. "This should be an interesting weekend."

Carey spoke up to the two girls. "Anyways, I need to go pack a bag. Our suite is on the 23rd Floor. I'll give you both a chance to settle into London's penthouse. Meet us at our suite in thirty minutes?"

Bailey smiled. "We'll be there."

She looked over at Cody and discovered that he was looking back at her. She decided to introduce herself.

"Cody, it a pleasure to meet you. I'm Betty."

Cody had a funny look in his eyes but he smiled at her. "Likewise. I look forward to getting to know you better, Betty."

Bailey couldn't help giving him back a loving look and smile. "Well, we'll see you all in a half hour."

Maya and Bailey headed for the elevator and headed up towards the penthouse. Once the door was closed, Maya began laughing.

"Oh my gosh. Zack is exactly the same!"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, it appears that way..."

Maya smiled. "And don't think I didn't see the look Cody was giving you. Or the one you were giving him right back..."

Bailey sighed. "Was it that noticeable? I mean, he's as adorable as ever. Besides, is it wrong that I wanted to rip that Agnes' hair out and tell her to stay away from my Cody?"

"Not at all. And I don't think Cody would have minded one bit either. He looked almost scared of her."

Back in the lobby, Zack pulled Cody aside.

"We have two hot babes watching us for the weekend! How great is this?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah..."

Zack frowned. "What?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't know. For some reason, seeing that Betty girl gave me this strange feeling. Its almost like I know her from somewhere."

Zack grinned. "You've got a thing for her!"

Cody shook his head. "Not possible. I just met her a few minutes ago."

Zack shook his head. "Whatever you say...Just don't let Barbara see you giving her the same look you did a few minutes ago or you may find yourself with a broken foot."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: My apologies for changing how this story was going to go. My original intention was to have Bailey and Maya visit certain episodes of SLOZAC. Well, I soon learned how much of a pain in the butt it was to make sure I had the correct dialogue from the episodes and there were no transcripts online that I could find. So, I tweeked it a little bit. My apologies if I get some events of SLOZAC out of order, but as Cody would say, artistic choice. LOL**_  
_


	4. Alone with Zack and Cody

_Chapter 4_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Maya and Bailey arrived at London's penthouse and began to get used to it. Maya was looking around, but Bailey had heard enough horror stories to let herself wander off to far. Especially, she didn't like the story of maids getting lost in London's closet and being lost for weeks.

Maya checked her watch. "Its almost time for us to head downstairs. Do you know the exact suite number?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I sent enough letters to Cody one summer that I have the suite number memorized."

Maya nodded and paused. "Wait a minute! I just realized something. All we have is the clothes on our back. Zack may not notice, I'm sure Cody probably will if we wear the same clothes everyday."

Bailey paused to consider that. "You're right. Fortunately, I've heard stories about how big London's closet is here. We'll just borrow a few things, and she'll never notice."

"That should work." Maya paused. "You really think we can pull this off?"

"We have to. But, lets look at it from an educational point of view. We'll get to observe our boyfriends when they were kids and maybe learn about why they are the way they are." Bailey smiled. "Besides, it will be nice to finally put some faces to names. I mean, we did just meet their mother for the first time."

Maya nodded and frowned. "That's true, and I just met Maddie for the first time."

"Maddie's great, isn't she?"

Maya sighed. "That's what I'm worried about. I got Cody to tell me all about her. And seeing her, I guess I'm a little worried. She's very pretty."

Bailey smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, Cody told me that he's never seen Zack behave around any girl the way he does around you. And I mean in a good way. Trust me, for two years, I had written off having any hope in him. But you've changed that in him."

"I hope so."

"Look. I know it might be hard having to watch Zack flirt with anything in a skirt. But just remember, were in 2006 BM"

"BM?"

Bailey smiled. "Before Maya. He hasn't met you yet, so you can't blame him for what you see. Well, unless its really bad."

Maya laughed and nodded. "Very true. But at the same time, you have to remember its Before Bailey too in case you see Cody showing interest in another girl. He hasn't met you yet either."

Bailey paused to consider that. "I guess so. I don't think I'd like seeing that."

Maya smiled. "Just remember, in a couple of years, he will meet you. And after that, no other woman will ever compare in his eyes."

Bailey smiled back. "Thanks. I needed that. Alright, lets go."

Bailey and Maya made their way down to the 23rd floor and knocked on the door to the suite. Cody opened the door, and they could see it was a madhouse inside. Immediately, they could see Carey flying around the room trying to pack her bag while she was on her cell phone. And Zack was jumping on the couch incredibly involved in his video game.

Cody had a wry smile. "Welcome. Please. Do come in."

Bailey and Maya came inside, and Carey noticed they had arrived. She finished up her phone call quickly, and grabbed her bag.

"Thank you both so much for this. That was my sister, and I really have to get going. There's food in the fridge and..." She dug into her pocket and pulled out some money. "...here is some money to take them out for burgers or to go see a movie."

Carey turned towards her boys. "Alright guys, I'm heading out."

Zack ignored her as he kept playing his video games.

Carey turned and hugged Cody. "Try to keep your brother out of trouble while I'm away."

Cody smirked. "You think he listens to me?"

Carey shrugged. "A mother can hope, can't she? Anyways, you guys listen to Betty and Mary, and I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope everything is okay with Aunt Martha."

"You and me both. Alright, I'm out of here." She turned and handed a piece of paper to Bailey. "This is my cell phone number in case you need to get a hold of me. Other than that, there is Mr. Moseby, Arwin and Esteban downstairs if you need any help. Beyond that...Good luck!" And with that, Carey was out the door.

Maya shrugged at Bailey and walked over to where Zack was playing video games.

"What are you playing?"

"Medieval Magic Journey. Supposedly, their making a sequel to it next year called Medieval Magic Quest where you have to buy wands and swords to play it."

Maya smiled. "I know that game. I've beaten it several times."

Zack paused and frowned. "You have? It just came out last week."

Maya paused. "Well...ummm...I have younger brothers, and I was spending time with them."

Zack considered that and nodded. "Cool. My brother sucks at video games."

Maya laughed. "I remember..."

Zack looked at her again. "Huh?"

"I mean, I remember when my brothers were terrible too."

Zack laughed. "Cody would have to improve a lot just to be terrible."

"Mind if I play with you?"

Zack shrugged. "Sure, grab a controller."

Maya smiled. "Alright. But don't blame me when I beat you."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. No one beats me at this game."

Meanwhile, Bailey noticed Cody was sitting at the table looking at book. She made her way over and sat down next to him. Bailey smiled at Cody. "So, what were you doing?"

Cody looked up and smiled back. "I was just doing some homework."

"On a Friday afternoon?"

Cody shrugged. "I might as well get it done earlier. Leaves Zack more time to copy it."

"Do you always do his homework?"

"Seems like it, but I can't wait for the day to come when he does it himself. Maybe high school..."

Bailey had to fight from laughing at that. "So, what are you studying?"

"Calculus."

Bailey smiled. "Integrals and derivatives. I was about your age when I discovered Newton's work."

Cody nodded. "Newton was good, but I prefer Leibniz's work myself."

"True, but it was Newton's work that led the union of calculus and physics."

Cody smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, I take it you like math?"

"I love it. In school, people thought I was a nerd."

Cody laughed. "You don't have to tell me how that is. I prefer the term 'educationally gifted' though."

Bailey laughed too. "I like that. Mind if I borrow it?"

"Be my guest."

Bailey smiled. "So, do you need any help with your homework?"

Cody shrugged. "Not really. Its not like its due anytime soon. I'm already two months ahead with my homework."

Bailey shook her head. "Somethings never change."

Cody looked at her funny. "What do you mean?"

Bailey paused. "Ummm. I was just thinking I was the same way. I guess great minds do think alike."

Cody smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess so. So, you go to school with London?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. It can be interesting."

"I imagine so. When she does remember to do homework, she always asks me to help her. But, the way she is flunking grades, it wouldn't surprise me if we were both in the same grade eventually."

Bailey began laughing. "That would be something wouldn't it."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Due to some idiot trying to steal copper, I was without power when I got home tonight. So, I haven't been able to begin the chapter of Parenhood for tonight yet. I will work on it, but no guarantees I will be able to get it up before late.**_  
_


	5. Defining Moments

_Chapter 5_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

For the next hour, Zack and Maya continued playing video games while Cody and Bailey continued to work on his homework and talk about academics. And as both couples sat there, they got to know each other. The girls found themselves learning all about the younger versions of their boyfriends while the guys were enjoying having babysitters that actually seemed like fun. And for Cody, the strange feeling he had when he had first met 'Betty' was only growing stronger.

Their times alone though was soon interrupted. After hearing a knock at the door, Cody opened it it to find Max and Tapeworm standing there.

"Max, Tapeworm...Come on it."

"Hey guys. We're heading down to the park to play some basketball. You guys in?"

Zack shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'm game."

Cody shook his head. "Sorry, guys. I can't. I promised Arwin I'd help him with his latest project." He checked his watch. "Actually, I should be getting down there pretty soon."

Max rolled her eyes. "That only leaves us with three people to play!"

"What about Bob?"

Tapeworm began laughing. "I love that movie...Bill Murray was great in it."

Max glared at him before turning back to the others. "He's grounded."

Maya spoke up. "Why don't I come along? I love basketball. Maybe we can do guys versus girls?"

Zack grinned. "You're on! Let me go change into some basketball shorts."

Maya paused and sighed. "I don't have any shorts to wear..."

Bailey spoke up. "Just run up to London's suite and borrow something of hers. She won't mind."

So, that's what she did. Twenty minutes later, Max, Tapeworm, Zack and Maya all headed out. Absentmindedly, Bailey turned towards Cody.

"So, that was Max and Tapeworm, huh? They seem nice."

Cody just gave Bailey a quizzical look. "Yeah, that was them. Seems like you've heard of them before..."

Bailey paused. "Oh...ummm...London must have mentioned them?" Even Bailey realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"Really? London mentioned them?"

But, being quick on her feet, Bailey responded. "Well, she's mentioned someone called Earthworm...I assume that's who she meant."

Cody laughed. "Okay, I can definitely see that...Hey, you like science too. You want to come with me and help Arwin out with his project?"

Bailey smiled. "Sounds like fun. I'd love to."

Cody smiled back. "Alright then. Lets head down to the basement."

At the park, Max and Maya were indeed taking on Zack and Tapeworm. And due to Tapeworm and Maya being about the same height, there was no advantage for either side. It was Max who had the assignment to guard Zack, and she began playing mind games with him. Every time she guarded him, she constantly was hand checking him.

Zack frowned. "Hey, cut that out!"

Max grinned at him. "What? You can't handle my D?"

"Oh, I can handle it. I just liked it better before you were all touchy feely..."

Max laughed. "Awwww. Poor Zack! You afraid I'm going to kiss you again?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Look Max, we all know you want to. Everyone wants a crack at the Zack, but we're just friends, remember?"

Max shook her head. "Yeah, right. I have one moment of temporary insanity and I'll never live it down..."

Maya was listening to all of this and frowned. She turned to Tapeworm. "What are they talking about?"

Tapeworm just shook his head. "We won a basketball game several months ago, and we were all excited. In the mayhem that followed, Max kissed Zack, and it freaked him out."

Maya had trouble believing that. "You're serious?"

Tapeworm nodded. "Yeah. We even had Zack take her out on a date so it wouldn't ruin team chemistry. Fortunately, whatever had gotten into Max quickly disappeared."

Maya nodded along with him. "I guess so. It just doesn't sound like the Zack I know to be freaked out about it..."

Tapeworm just gave her a look. "But didn't you just meet him a couple of hours ago?"

Maya paused. "Well, yeah...I guess I just assumed...well, you know what happens when you do that."

Eventually, the game was over, and Max and Tapeworm had to get home for dinner. And as Maya and Zack walked back to the Tipton, Maya spoke up.

"Your friend Tapeworm told me about what happened between you and Max..."

Zack sighed. "It was nothing."

"You sure? Seems like she was getting under your skin quite a bit."

Zack paused. "Well, when she kissed me, it surprised me."

Maya nodded. "I can see that."

Shaking his head, Zack just blurted out. "You know, I would have actually liked to have known my first kiss was coming..."

Maya just turned and looked at Zack. "That was your first kiss?"

Zack sighed. "Yeah. It was. And then when I take her out, she totally rejects me. Why do women have to make things so complicated?"

Maya frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Max kissed me and then drops me. Maddie will ignore me and just when I'm about to give up, she'll flirt back with me to renew my hope. I just don't understand girls at all."

Maya laughed. "You think guys are any easier to figure out?"

Zack paused. "I think so. We say what we mean and don't play games."

"Yeah, right...They do all the time!"

Zack shook his head. "No way. Girls are just too hard to understand. You want to hear something really messed up? Cody got his first kiss before I did! You met my brother. How does something like that happen?"

Maya paused. "Some girls just prefer his type I guess..." She thought to herself. "I know of at least one that can't get enough..."

Zack stopped to consider that. "But you know what? Two can play these games too. I've decided if girls want to mess with my head and not care about my feelings, I can do the same thing. Let them see how it feels for a change!"

Zack walked on and Maya stood there watching him walk away. Had she just witnessed a pivotal moment in Zack's development? And she was powerless to do anything about it.

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton, Cody and Bailey had made their way down to the hotel's basement and into Arwin's workshop. Walking over to the workbench, Cody saw a note. _Be right back, Moseby had a repair for me to do. _Cody shrugged. "Looks like Arwin will meet us when he gets done..."

Bailey nodded and looked around the workshop. And that's when she saw it. There was a cardboard cutout of Carey Martin leaning up against one of the walls.

"Ummm...Cody?"

Cody turned and saw her pointing at the cutout. He began chuckling. "Yeah, I know. Arwin has a thing for my Mom. He just can't build up the nerve to actually ask her out..."

Bailey looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious? Doesn't that freak you out?"

Cody shrugged. "At first, but Arwin is a really good guy. My mom has dated several guys that ran once they met Zack and me. Arwin actually likes us and is always there for us when we need him. I would have preferred for my parents to get back together, but I've accepted that that's not going to happen. If Arwin makes my Mom happy, then I tell him to go for it."

Bailey nodded and smiled. "You really look out for your Mom, don't you?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Somebody has to be there to look after her when she's older. And I don't think I can count on Zack to help with that..."

From behind them, they heard a voice. "I'd like to help with that though..."

Cody smiled and turned. "Arwin! Betty, this is Arwin. Arwin, this is Betty. She and her friend Mary are watching Zack and I this weekend."

Arwin frowned. "Where's your Mom?"

"My Aunt Martha got into some trouble. She went to help her out."

Arwin sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness!"

Cody just gave Arwin a look.

"Sorry. I was just afraid she was going away for the weekend with someone..."

Cody shook his head. "Arwin, you're crazy about Mom. Why don't you just tell her how you feel and ask her out?"

Bailey snapped her head and looked at Cody. Had Mr. Six Month Plan really just said that?

Arwin sighed. "Its not that easy, Cody."

"Why not?"

Arwin smiled. "One day, you'll meet a girl, and she will make you feel things you've never felt before in your life. Just being near her, your palms will sweat, your heart will race faster and you'll become tongue tied."

Cody frowned. "Really?"

Arwin nodded. "Really. When you meet this girl, you'll want to make sure you don't screw it up. You'll want to take your time and do it right. Spend...I don't know...six months giving her a chance to get to know you. It will be worth it in the end..."

Bailey just looked at Arwin with her eyes open wide. Is this where Cody got the idea?

Cody paused and considered that. "Maybe you're right. How will I know when I've met her though?"

Arwin smiled again. "You'll just know. I knew it the first time I saw your mother..."

"But Arwin...You've known all of us a lot longer than six months..."

Arwin scratched the back of his head. "I know. I'm still working on my plan."

Cody nodded. "Well, good luck with it."

"Thanks. And when it happens to you, I wish you good luck too..."

Cody smiled. "Thanks."

Bailey just shook her head. She had just witnessed the birth of Cody's six month plan to win her over. She wanted to laugh, but at the same time, she had to smile knowing Cody's reasoning behind it now. She had the urge to go give him a big hug, but she knew she couldn't.

_To be Continued..._


	6. Back on the the 23rd Floor

_Chapter 6_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Working with Cody and Arwin was a different experience for Bailey. Instantly, she could tell this wasn't the first time they had collaborated. And the project they were working on? Bailey had to admit it was different.

"So, what will this do exactly?"

Arwin grinned. "Once it works properly, it will an all in one syrup, jam, honey and butter dispenser. Breakfast time will never be the same again!"

Bailey paused. "So, how are you going to keep the syrup warm without heating the jam or melting the butter?"

"Well, I..." Arwin paused. "I didn't think of that..."

Cody patted his back. "Its okay, Arwin. Its a good idea, it just needs to be modified."

Arwin smiled at him. "Thanks, Cody. By the way, how are you coming along with your motorized spice rack?"

Cody smiled. "Almost done."

"Good. If you want, I can give you the number of the company I try to sell stuff to. They might be interested."

Cody grinned. "That would be great. Imagine that! Me an inventor!"

Bailey just shook her head and smiled. Cody always did get excited over the littlest of things. Just then, Arwin's pager went off, and he sighed.

"Sorry, Moseby is calling me again. Thanks for your help. And Betty, it was nice meeting you."

Bailey smiled again. "It was a pleasure getting to meet you, Arwin."

And with that, Arwin grabbed his tool box and was off. Cody began tidying up the work bench before Bailey stopped him.

"Probably time to get back upstairs to see if Zack and May...Mary are back. We probably should feed you."

Cody shrugged. "Probably should. If you want, I'm a pretty good cook, and I can make something."

Bailey smiled. "Alright. Want some help?"

Cody smiled back. "Sure."

They headed back up to the 23rd floor and found Zack and Maya watching television. Cody headed to see what they had in the refrigerator while Maya and Bailey met up over by the window to compare notes.

"How did it go?"

Maya sighed. "I think I just witnessed the birth of 'Player' Zack. He's tired of girls playing games and says two can play that game."

Bailey just gave her a look. "Seriously?"

Maya nodded. "Afraid so. I wanted to say something, but I knew I couldn't."

Bailey gave her a sympathetic nod. "I know what you mean."

"Why? Did something happen with Cody?"

Bailey smiled. "Well, I do believe I just witnessed the birth of his six month plan thanks to Arwin."

Maya laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was rather adorable and sweet actually. Arwin told him that one day he'd meet a girl that makes him feel different and to take his time with her. Now that I understand why Cody used a six month plan on me, I...I don't know. I have this tingly feeling all over."

Maya smiled. "Maybe I should send Zack down to Arwin for a while."

Bailey grinned and shook her head. "You sure about that? Doesn't it make you feel good to know that you were the one who changed his ways?"

Maya paused to consider that. "Well, yeah. It does."

"It took everything I had not to pull him in to a hug and just hold onto him."

Maya laughed. "Might be a little different though. This Cody is several years younger and almost a foot shorter."

Bailey laughed too. "I know. I'm just so used to having to look up to him now. It kind of reminds me when we first started dating and I was taller than him."

"Well, I guess we need to start thinking about feeding them, huh?"

"Already taken care of. Cody is going to cook something."

Maya laughed again. "This should be interesting..."

"Actually, Cody is a very good cook. He told me the chef here at the hotel taught him. He actually filled in for the Home Economics teacher on the boat when she had an accident."

Maya shrugged and returned over to sit by Zack and watch TV with him, while Bailey made her way over to the kitchen where Cody was still taking inventory of what was in the refrigerator.

"Find anything?"

Cody sighed. "Well, there are several boxes of Lil' Little Vittles..."

Bailey just busted out laughing. "Oh my gosh!"

Cody looked at her funny. "What? They're actually pretty good. Well, then again, Mom is a terrible cook so anything is good in comparison."

Bailey just shook her head. "Its not that. I'm a big fan of his too. I used to have Lil' Little sheets as a kid...Though, they could have been Gary Coleman..."

Cody frowned. "As a kid? But he hasn't been that popular all that long..."

Bailey paused. She knew she had to stop slips of the tongue like that. "Maybe I'm remembering wrong. I think it was Gary Coleman after all. Anyways, Lil' Little is really nice in person."

Cody's eyes went wide. "You've met Lil' Little? Cool!"

"Yeah, I met him...ummm...at a concert."

Cody smiled. "Good for you. It must be cool to meet a celebrity like that. I wish I could."

Bailey just looked at him. "What are you talking about? You've met Hannah Montana!"

Again, Cody looked at Bailey funny. "Ummm...Can't say that I have."

"Oh, you must not have have met...Nevermind. Anyways...What else do you have?"

Cody was still looking at Bailey funny trying to figure out her bizarre behavior. "Okay...Well, I have the ingredients to make chicken pot pie..."

Bailey lit up. "I love chicken pot pie! Its my favorite!"

Cody continued. "But I would have needed to begin preparing it hours ago. Sorry."

Bailey smiled. "Its okay. Its just my Grammy makes it, and chicken pot pie always reminds me of her."

Cody smiled. "I understand. I have something that always reminds me of my grandmother too. Its my blankie. Anyways, we have some pasta, so I can make a chicken fettucine alfredo. That shouldn't take too long..."

Bailey paused and almost flinched hearing about his blankie. She hated that thing as sometimes she felt she was in a competition with it. But hearing that it reminded him of his grandmother, she thought she understood his attachment to it.

"Let's get cooking then..."

For the next half hour, Bailey was happy to be Cody's sous chef while he began boiling the pasta and cooking the chicken. And the entire time, she couldn't help but smile. Working along side Cody in the kitchen was really fun. And his apron? It was a cheesy one that said 'Kiss the Cook', but she found him absolutely adorable in it. She hoped the older version of him still had it, and she looked forward to cooking along side that Cody when she got back. Even more so, she was indeed looking forward to kissing the cook.

Dinner was finally done, and everyone ate heartily. Several times, Maya was astonished by how well Cody's cooking was. She turned to Zack.

"Can you cook like this too?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope. I prefer spending my time doing more productive things than cooking."

"You know...Girls like a guy who can cook."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Like I care anymore about what they like. From now on, I'm just looking out for myself."

Maya just shook her head. She wanted to hug him and tell him that wasn't the way he should be thinking, but she knew she couldn't. She knew Zack had to figure that out on his own. And she did know he would eventually. But she didn't like knowing that was still several years off in the future.

The rest of the evening was spent hanging around the suite. The girls finally talked the guys into playing some board games. And it was an eye opener to them both. For Maya, she saw how clever and ruthless Zack could be in a game of Monopoly. And for Bailey, it was seeing that even a younger Cody was a formidable opponent in a game of Trivial Pursuit.

Soon enough though, it was time for bed. Bailey and Maya sent them into their room to put on their pajamas and then to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Once done, Zack and Cody returned to the main room of the suite. Bailey and Maya couldn't help but smile. Zack was in a green t-shirt and a pair of Celtics pajama pants while Cody was in a yellow shirt and a pair of Bruins pajama pants.

"We're done."

Maya and Bailey followed them into their bedroom and both stopped dead in their tracks. The room seemed like it should be two different rooms. One side was messy and disorganized while the other was tidy and everything in its place.

Bailey whispered to Maya. "Five bucks which side belongs to who."

Maya shook her head. "Not a chance."

Maya went to tuck Zack in and smiled at him. "Sweet Dreams."

Zack smiled back at her. "Thanks. You know, Mary. You're pretty cool. I wish there were more girls like you. You like sports and you don't play head games."

Maya laughed. "Thanks...I think."

Meanwhile, Bailey was tucking Cody in. She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Cody smiled back at her. "You too. You know, Betty...there's something different about you."

Bailey shook her head. "I'm just a normal, average girl."

Cody paused. "I don't think so. I can't put my finger on it, but there is definitely something special about you."

Bailey smiled and almost blushed before trying to change the subject. "So, how do you live in a room that's half order and half chaos?"

Cody sighed. "You get used to it..." He laughed. "Lets just hope when the time comes, my next roommate will be cleaner..."

Bailey laughed too knowing full well that his next roommate would be Woody, and he was just as bad as Zack if not even worse.

_To be Continued._


	7. Pillowtalk

_Chapter 7_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

After turning off the lights and closing the door behind them, they walked back into the main room of the suite. Bailey and Maya looked at each other and just smiled as they shook their heads.

"One night down, one more to go."

Maya laughed. "I know. But something tells me we shouldn't leave them alone in the suite even if they are supposed to be asleep."

Bailey paused and nodded. "Good call. Well, there is a couch for one of us. Tell you what. I'll head down to the lobby and see if we can get a roll away bed up here. When I get back, you can go up to London's penthouse to find something to sleep in, and then I'll go up and do the same. That way, one of us will be here to keep an eye on them at all times."

"Sounds like a plan."

Bailey headed downstairs, and once she stopped off the elevator, she stopped dead in her tracks. Esteban was talking with a young woman. And Bailey had to smile when she recognized who the woman was – Francesca. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she patiently waited and watched them. Eventually, Francesca left as Esteban just watched her leave. Bailey walked over to Esteban.

"Esteban?"

He turned towards her and smiled. "Yes? Oh, you are Miss London's friend. How may I help you?"

Bailey smiled back. "Well, my friend and I are watching Cody and Zack Martin. I was wondering if it was possible to get a roll away bed up to the suite."

"But of course..." He sighed. "I'll have one up in a few minutes."

Bailey frowned. "Are you alright?"

Esteban shook his head. "No, I am not. I just met the most beautiful woman in the world, and I have no idea what to do..."

Bailey smiled. "Just go talk to her."

Esteban shook his head. "I don't think so. I am not so good talking to women, especially ones as pretty as Francesca. I know if I did talk to her, it would be a disaster!"

Bailey laughed. "I don't think so. Besides, you'll never know unless you try."

Esteban paused to consider that. "Maybe you are right."

"Just follow your heart."

Esteban nodded. "Thank you. So, you are watching the little blond peoples this weekend. How is that going?"

"Pretty good so far."

"Yeah, they are good kids. Sure, they get into a little mischief from time to time, but I think all kids too. Besides, they are like family to me. In my country, if we shared a meal of roasted gerbil, we would officially be brothers."

Bailey laughed again. "Yeah, they're not bad. I've especially gotten to know Cody."

Esteban smiled. "Ahh yes. He is very smart and kind. Someday, he will be going places."

"I think so too. Anyways, I should get back upstairs to keep an eye on them. Thanks again for getting us a roll away, Esteban. And Good luck."

Back upstairs, Cody and Zack both laid awake in their beds. For Zack, it was constantly thinking about why girls liked to play with his mind. Well, almost all of them. He had to admit that Mary seemed really cool. So far, she hadn't tried to mess with his mind, and she could hold her own on the basketball court. For Cody, he couldn't help but to think about Betty. He didn't understand it, but he felt at ease around her. And this wasn't typically how he was around girls, especially ones as beautiful as Betty was. And then there was the strange feeling he got around her. He definitely couldn't explain that. Plus, there was here sometimes very bizarre behavior.

"Hey, Codester, you awake?"

Cody sighed. "Yeah. For some reason, I don't feel very tired."

"What's that Betty girl like?"

Cody paused. "I've never met anyone like her before..."

"Including Barbara?"

Cody closed his eyes. "Yeah. And for some reason, I feel like I can talk to her about anything. And that makes no sense to me. You know how I get around girls."

Zack laughed. "Oh yeah. You definitely don't have the skills with the ladies that I do."

Cody rolled his eyes. "You act like that's a good thing..."

"You have a thing for her, don't you?"

Cody paused again. "I have no idea. I just know there is something different about her. I mean, she is a brain like me, she's easy to talk to, she's cool to hang around with...and, she's gorgeous."

"Barbara's gonna be pissed..."

Cody shook his head and decided to try to change the subject. "What's Mary like?"

Zack paused. "She's pretty cool. And she's got a mean crossover..."

"Is she better than Max?"

"Well, she doesn't play games like Max does. I'm never letting myself get suckered in like that ever again..."

"What about Maddie?"

Zack sighed. "I don't know. I'm beginning to think I'm wasting my time there. Let that be a lesson to you about Betty...Don't trust older women."

Cody was thankful the room was dark because he blushed. "Oh...I...ummm...you know, its not like Betty would ever think of me like that. If we were the same age, maybe. But I bet she has all kinds of guys trying to woo her."

Zack sat up. "Did you really just use the word 'woo'?"

"You know what I mean..."

Zack fell back into his pillow. "Unfortunately, I do. I don't think Maddie will ever look at me seriously. Why are all the cool girls older than us?"

Cody smiled. "Well, Arwin was telling me that one day, I'll meet a girl who will make me feel things I've never felt before. So, I have hope."

Zack sighed. "Was he going on about Mom again?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, but I told him I wished him luck. I think he would be good for her."

"Yeah, same here. Arwin's pretty cool."

"And I look forward to meeting a girl like he was talking about..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, good luck with that...I'll believe a girl will like you in that way when I see it." He paused. "So, I'm guessing that means whoever this girl is, it isn't Barbara..."

Cody sighed. "I have no idea..." The last several hours had definitely given him something to think about.

Meanwhile, back out in the main room of the suite, the roll away had been delivered and set up. And one by one, Maya and Bailey had gone up to London's penthouse to find pajamas and clothes to wear the next day. And while Bailey was there, she noticed Ivana laying on the couch. She cringed realizing she had forgotten all about Ivana until then. So, Bailey took time to feed Ivana before she headed back. And when she did, Maya was already spread out on the couch.

Maya laughed. "I have to admit...This is my first time in silk pajamas. I think I could get used to them..."

Bailey shook her head. "Not me. I was lucky to find one pair of regular pajama pants and a t-shirt. I miss my regular pink ones."

Maya smiled. "You know what else is funny?"

"What's that?"

She looked around and leaned in and whispered. "I miss getting my goodnight kiss from Zack. And I know he's just in the next room, but..."

Bailey smiled. "I know you what mean. I had to hold myself back from giving Cody a goodnight kiss tpp. I know he's only 13 now, but he's still my Cody Kitten..."

Maya just shook her head. "Speaking of nicknames, what was up with those nicknames that Agnes girl had for the guys? Zackie-poo and Codykins? Seriously?"

Bailey laughed. "I don't know...I kind of like Codykins. I may have to see if I can slip it in..."

Maya just looked at her. "Okay...In case you didn't catch it, that Agnes girl seemed to scare them both."

Bailey paused. "Hmmm. I may have to see if I can find out tomorrow what the story is with that..."

Maya paused to think. "You know, I just thought of something. I don't think Zack has a girlfriend now, but does Cody?"

"I don't know. I know he did date Barbara before coming to the boat."

"What was she like?"

Bailey shrugged. "I didn't really get to know her all that well, and Cody never really talked about her. He always said that was the past, and he wanted to focus all of his attention on me..."

Maya laughed. "Wow...that was cheesy...Maybe he does have Zack in him after all?"

Bailey frowned. "I found it very sweet. Besides, I know he meant it. Anyways, Barbara started dating Cody and Zack's friend Bob the night they left for the boat. So, while her loss is my gain, I have no respect for anyone who would do anything like that."

Maya laid back into her pillow. "What do you think tomorrow will bring?"

Bailey sighed. "No idea. We'll just have to deal with whatever comes our way."

_To be Continued..._


	8. Rise and Shine

_Chapter 8_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next morning, both Bailey and Maya found themselves being woken up to a delicious aroma. Bailey blinked her eyes open and pushed her self up on her elbows. Looking around, she could see Cody at work in the kitchen. At the same time, Maya was stretching and sitting up herself. She too noticed Cody was cooking and gave Bailey a look. Bailey just smiled and shrugged. Both got up and made their way over to the kitchen area.

Bailey tapped Cody's shoulder and he jumped startled. Turning around he saw who it was and smiled. "Good morning."

Bailey smiled back. "Good morning to you too. You're making breakfast?"

Cody shrugged. "Yeah. I was awake, so I figured it was something I could do. Hope everyone likes pancakes."

Bailey looked down at what Cody was doing and began to laugh. "Count Spatula..."

Cody's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?"

Bailey paused and tried to think of how to answer that. "Because its carved into the handle?"

Cody looked down and shrugged. "Oh yeah..." He laughed. "Guess I'm not fully awake yet, huh?"

Maya spoke up. "Where's Zack?"

"Still sleeping. He will all day if we let him."

Maya nodded. "I should go wake him up so he can have breakfast."

Cody paused. "That may be tougher than you think...there's an air horn on my shelf if you need it."

Maya laughed. "Seriously?"

Cody sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Although, it might work to ask him how many pancakes he wants. For some reason, that seems to work too."

Maya smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." And she headed off towards the boys' room.

Bailey turned back towards Cody. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Cody paused again. "Well, there is milk and juice in the refrigerator. You can get them out. And if you like your syrup warm, you can microwave it."

Bailey smiled. "I'm on it."

In the boys' room, Maya entered and noticed Zack sprawled out, half under the covers and half on top of it. She just smiled and shook her head. Walking over towards his bed, she bent down and tried to gently shake him awake.

"Zack...Time to get up..."

Zack just mumbled. "Five more minutes, Mom..."

Maya shook her head. "Zack, breakfast is almost ready..."

Again, Zack just mumbled. "Make Cody do it..."

Maya sighed and looked around the room. She frowned when she saw Cody's bed was already made up. "Really?" She shook her head again and noticed the air horn was right where Cody said it was. She grabbed it and contemplated using. Figuring she would give Cody's other suggestion a try first, she leaned down.

"We're having pancakes. How many do you want?"

Zack sat up. "I'll have a dozen!"

Maya laughed. "Well...I'll have to remember that. Good morning, Zack."

Zack looked around and tried to fully wake himself up. "Huh? What?" He shook the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh...Hey. Good morning to you too. What time is it?"

Maya smiled. "Its 7:30 AM."

"7:30? Its Saturday! I'm not up this early for school!"

Maya laughed again. "Me either. But I was woken up by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen."

Zack sighed. "That's Cody for you..." Mockingly, he said. "Early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise..."

Maya paused. "Zack...Why do you always give your brother such a hard time? I mean, its not like never does anything for you..."

Zack just looked at her. "Because its fun?"

Maya glared at him. "Zack..."

Zack sighed. "Well, you've met him. Have you ever met anyone else like him?"

Maya paused and looked into the suite to see Cody and Bailey laughing together as the made breakfast. "Yeah, I have..."

"Look...He's my brother, and I do love him. I'm just trying to protect him. If I'm hard on him, he might change the way he is and become cooler."

Maya turned to face him. "Wouldn't you rather he be happy?"

Zack gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if he's happy the way he is, why can't you be happy for him?"

Zack frowned. "How can he be happy though? He actually enjoys school and other nerdy stuff like that. I would like to be an uncle someday, and that won't happen if he keeps that up!"

Maya just laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that. You'd be surprised at what some girls prefer in a guy..."

Zack fell back onto his bed. "See? That's what I mean about girls! Who can figure them out?" He shook his head. "Why bother trying?"

Maya just sighed and looked at him. Under her breath, she muttered. "You'll get it someday..."

Zack looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I said its time to get up for breakfast..."

Zack nodded and began to get out of bed. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Cody and Bailey were putting the finishing touches on breakfast. Once done, Cody placed a plate with a very large stack of pancakes on the kitchen table.

Cody smiled. "There. All done. This should be enough for everyone...or at least Zack."

Bailey laughed. "I think we have enough to feed all the cows on the farm..."

Cody looked at her again. "The farm? Did you grow up on one?"

Bailey paused figuring out how to answer that. "Well, my grandparents have one. I spend a lot of time there every summer. I love it there."

Cody nodded. "That must be such a change. I've pretty much always lived in a city. Born in Seattle and then we moved around a lot until Mom got the job as the cabaret singer here at the Tipton. I bet it must be something to be able to be around all of those animals."

Bailey smiled. "It is. You learn so much about them..."

Cody paused. "I don't know if I could do it though. By being around them, I think I'd feel guilty about eating them later..."

Bailey laughed. "Its just something you learn to deal with. That's why you can't let yourself get too attached to them..."

Cody shook his head. "I'm not sure I could avoid that. I once found an abandoned hawk's egg, and I helped incubate it until it hatched. Once it was born, it imprinted onto me that I was its mother. I helped raise him, but I had to realize it was time to let Bubba spread his wings and fly. I didn't want to let him go, but I realized I had to. Watching him fly away was hard enough. If I had to let him go only to find him on my plate the next night..."

Bailey nodded. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way about my pet pig."

Cody smiled. "What its name?"

Bailey smiled. "Pork..." She paused and faked a cough. "His name is Porky..."

Cody laughed. "That's a fitting name for a pig I would say..."

Bailey laughed too. "Well, its not as good as say...Codykins?"

Cody shuddered. "You heard that then, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. What's the story with that girl anyways?"

Cody sighed. "Agnes. She doesn't respect the concept of someone's personal space..."

Bailey frowned. "What happened?"

"Well, there was this field trip we had to go on, and Agnes was assigned as my partner. I was nice to her because I was trying to make the best of the situation. Turns out, not a lot of people are all that nice to her..."

"Poor girl..."

Cody gave her a look. "Let me finish the story before you feel too sorry for her. Anyways, Agnes thought that my being nice meant I was interested in her, and she began stalking me..."

"Stalking you?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I came home one day to find her talking to my Mom, and she had convinced my Mom that she was my new girlfriend and even got Mom to approve of Agnes taking me out to dinner in the restaurant downstairs..."

Bailey shrugged. "Could have been worse I guess..."

Again, Cody gave her a look. "Ever read the book or saw the movie Misery?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..."

"She makes the woman in that book look like Mother Teresa!"

Bailey cringed. "Seriously?"

Cody nodded. "Oh yeah. Anyway, I had to come up with a way to get out of it, so I did something I didn't want to have to do...I turned to Zack for help."

"What did you do?"

"I had Zack take my place on the 'date' in hopes of disgusting her and her crush on me would be over...You know, we still look enough alike for it to work."

Bailey smiled. "Don't count on that staying the same in the future..."

Cody paused. "You think so?"

"I know so. I know a set of twins who looked alike when they were younger, but by the time they got to high school, you could easily tell them apart."

Cody smiled. "Thank goodness..."

"So, what happened at that date?"

Cody shrugged. "Well, Zack said he was on his game in disgusting Agnes. But it didn't work. Agnes figured out it was Zack..."

"So, what happened then?"

Cody smiled. "Agnes forgot about me and set her sights on Zack. Seemed she liked that about him"

Bailey looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?" She shook her head. "Different strokes for different folks I guess." She paused. "Wait a minute...Why was she after you then yesterday?"

Cody sighed. "Well, Zack wanted rid of her too. So, we set up this plan where it would look like we were arguing and fighting with each other over her. We thought she would be disgusted with us or wouldn't want to come between two brothers..."

"I take it that it didn't work."

"Well, it would have, except we ended up telling her that neither one of us like her in that way. She got upset about that, and that's when I had to open my big mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to tell her that she came on too strong. If she backed off a little, people would be nicer to her and give her a chance."

Bailey smiled. "That was very sweet of you."

Cody sighed again. "Yeah...Darn me for having to be that way. All of a sudden, she had her eyes set back on me for being forthright with her. She says she knows one day I will be hers again..."

Bailey just shook her head. If this Agnes made a move on her Cody in the future, she would have to deal with Bailey.

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

Cody looked hopeful. "You really think so?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah...I'm pretty positive."

_To be Continued..._


	9. A Rainy Day in Boston

_Chapter 9_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

After breakfast, everyone took their turn getting ready for the day. One by one, Bailey and Maya went back up to London's penthouse to shower and change clothes. Of course, Bailey did remember to feed Ivana again. Back on the 23rd floor, Cody showered first, and while he and Bailey waited on Maya and Zack to get cleaned up, they took Ivana out for a walk. Unfortunately, their walk didn't last too long as some dark, ominous clouds began to gather. They both barely made it back to the Tipton before a large thunderstorm began pouring rain.

Once back upstairs, they found Zack and Maya watching television.

"Guess what? A thunderstorm just hit and it doesn't look like its going anywhere anytime soon..."

Maya paused. "What should we do today then?"

But before anyone could answer her, there was a knock at the door. Cody went over to answer it and found Esteban standing there.

Cody smiled. "Hey, Esteban...What's up?"

"Well, I just got a call from Miss London. Since she is out of town, she is not using her Celtics tickets this afternoon. She told me I could have them, but I..." He winked at Bailey. "...have other plans. I was wondering if you guys wanted them."

Zack immediately shot up off the couch. "Heck yeah!"

Esteban smiled at handed him the two tickets. "Well, you all have fun. I'm off." And with that, Esteban left.

Zack just stared at the tickets in his hand. "Wow. Court side seats!"

Maya smiled. "Who are they playing?"

Zack checked again. "The Knicks."

Maya's eyes lit up. "The Knicks? Oh my gosh..."

Bailey just shook her head and smiled. "Why don't you two go then?"

Cody nodded. "Good idea." He whispered to Bailey. "Both the Celtics and Knicks are terrible."

Maya looked at them. "You two sure?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. We'll find something else to do."

Cody paused. "You know. The Boston Museum of Science is having an exhibit on the work of Antoni van Leeuwenhoek. We could go check it out."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Nobody wants to see..."

But Bailey cut him off though. Her eyes were lit up too. "Seriously? What are we waiting on then?"

Zack just stared at 'Betty', and shook his head in disbelief. He mumbled. "There's two of them..." Maya overheard him and had to hold back a laugh.

Bailey turned to them. "Tell you guys what. You guys go to the game, we'll go to the museum. We can meet up later and see a movie."

Maya paused. "Is there anything out that's good?"

Cody grinned. "I would avoid movies about Zombies..."

Zack glared at his brother. This time, Bailey held back from laughing while Maya looked on questioningly.

Trying to get everyone moving along, Bailey finally spoke up. "How about we just meet at a theater at 7:00 and we'll decide on something when we get there?"

Cody nodded. "Good idea. Zack, you know how to get Mary to the theater we normally go to, right?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure I do..."

After Zack went to change into his long sleeve Celtics t-shirt and hat, everyone made their way out of the hotel and to the nearby subway station. Since the TD Garden and Boston Museum of Science were in different directions, they parted ways there. Being a New Yorker, the subway was no big deal to Maya. And having lived in Boston for a while, Zack and Cody were used to it. But for Bailey, riding the subway was still a relatively new experience for her. In a few of their stops on the boat, she had gotten the chance to ride one, but she still wasn't used to them.

At one point while they were underground, the lights went completely out, and instinctively, Bailey grabbed Cody's hand. Cody turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

Bailey turned to face him and realized what she had just done. "Oh...sorry. For some reason, these things just give me the creeps." She sighed. "Pretty irrational, huh?"

Cody smiled. "Not at all. Everyone has something they are ashamed of being afraid of."

Bailey smiled back. "Yeah? What's yours?"

"Penguins. Birds that don't fly? That's just not natural!"

Bailey shook her head and laughed. For someone who spent as much time in a tuxedo as he did, she had to admit it was kind of odd.

In a different part of town, Zack and Maya arrived at the TD Garden, and made their way inside. Both were impressed as an usher actually lead them down to their seats on the floor.

Maya smiled at him. "You ready for my Knicks to whoop your Celtics?"

Zack just stared at her. "You're a Knicks fan? Awww man. And here I thought you were cool."

Maya kept smiling. "I'm a native New Yorker...which means I'm also a Yankees, Giants, and Rangers fan..."

Zack sighed. "Well, I'm a Celtics, Red Sox, and Patriots fan. I like the Bruins, but Cody likes them more than I do."

Maya paused. "Really? I noticed the Bruin pajamas, but I wouldn't have pegged him for a hockey fan."

"Well, it was the one sport he actually used to be really good at. He actually wanted to be a hockey player. And then, one day, he just quit. Not sure why though."

Maya considered that. She would make sure to mention it to Bailey later. "Well, look at it this way. We both hate the Jets..."

Zack laughed. "Very true. And I don't like the Mets much either."

Maya smiled. "Who does? I mean, have you seen their new stadium? Its terrible. Its nothing like the new Yankee Stadium and the new Meadowlands!"

Zack looked at Maya funny. "Huh? What new stadiums?"

Maya wanted to slap herself. Those new stadiums wouldn't be open for several more years in 2006. "Well, I'm talking about the designs for them. They just look terrible."

Zack nodded and smiled. "That's why the Sox will never get rid of Fenway. Its a classic."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Fenway sucks!"

Zack just looked at her again. "I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you. You may be a hot girl, but those are fighting words around these parts..."

Maya smiled. "You think I'm a hot girl?"

"You know you are."

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say."

Zack shrugged. "You're welcome..." He paused and decided to try to change the subject. "You know, both the C's and the Knicks suck. The Celtics are Paul Pierce and that's it. And the Knicks are Marbury and a bunch of average rookies like David Lee and Channing Frye."

Maya couldn't help but smile as she remembered. Just the other day, she and Zack had teased each other about the Knicks and the Celtics. Maya had said that the addition of Carmelo Anthony and Chauncey Billups would make the Knicks contenders. Zack had just laughed and said that he would stick with Pierce, Garnett, Allen and Rondo.

Maya turned to Zack. "I think they will eventually get better. Maybe in a few years, they'll add guys like Amare Stoudemire and Carmelo Anthony."

Zack laughed. "Like that will ever happen. The Celtics have potential though. Kendrick Perkins is decent, so we just need a point guard, shooting guard and power forward."

Maya smirked at him. "Is that all?"

Zack smirked right back. "Wait a minute...Wasn't it your Yankees who were up 3-0 and had Mariano Rivera on the mound in the bottom of the ninth when the Sox began the biggest comeback in baseball history?"

Maya just shook her head and stuck out her tongue at him. She hated when he brought up the 2004 World Series. At least it was 2006, and he didn't have the 2007 one to bring up too.

Across town at the Boston Museum of Science, Bailey and Cody were taking their time walking around and seeing things.

Bailey shook her head. "This place is amazing..."

Cody smiled. "Is this your first time here?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..." She paused. "Ummm...I just never have anyone who would come to someplace like this with me before."

Cody sighed. "I know what you mean. Zack will never come to a place like this with me. And my Mom will bring me a couple of times, but even she has limits." Cody paused and chuckled. "Actually, Mr. Moseby brought me here once too. That was interesting."

Bailey laughed "He seems to have a lot of bark, but not much of a bite."

Cody nodded. "Pretty much. He's actually not that bad. I think he would be a lot better off if he knew how to take a day off every so often."

"I can see that."

"Plus, Mr. Tipton has pretty much left London in his charge, and I know that has to be frustrating at times."

Bailey smiled. "I can see that too." She paused. "How well do you know Mr. Tipton?"

Cody shrugged. "Well, I think I've seen his shoes a couple of times. Other than that, he's always surrounded by his bodyguards. I couldn't pick him out of a lineup if I had to."

Bailey nodded. "That's interesting..." And if Bailey had her way, she'd never have to see Wilfred Tipton ever again.

Cody looked up. "Hey, the planetarium is right over there. Want to go check it out?"

Bailey grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

Cody smiled back, and they both went to get in line. They were chatting about the program they were about to see when they both heard a familiar voice.

"Cody?"

Both turned around. And that's when Bailey saw who it was – Barbara.

_To be Continued..._


	10. Close Encounters

_Chapter 10_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey found herself looking right at Barbara. Sure, she was a few years younger than the previous time Bailey met her, but it was definitely her. And while Bailey wanted to be nice, she couldn't help but remember what Barbara had done to Cody. So, Bailey felt it would be best if she said nothing until Cody did. And Cody did finally speak up.

"Oh...Hey, Barbara."

Barbara looked back and forth between Cody and Bailey. "What are you doing here, Cody? And who is this?"

Cody turned to look at Bailey and then back at Barbara. "It was rainy today, so we decided to come check out the Antoni van Leeuwenhoek exhibit. And this is Betty. Mom had to leave town for an emergency suddenly, and Betty and her friend Mary are watching Zack and I this weekend."

Barbara nodded. "I see. So, what all have you two done so far this weekend."

Cody smiled. "Well, yesterday we had a long talk about Calculus, and then Betty and I helped Arwin with his latest invention. We had a blast!"

Barbara frowned. "You've never invited me over to help with anything like that..."

Cody paused. "Oh...Sorry. I didn't know you would want to."

Barbara sighed. "I swear...Cody Martin, you can be pretty clueless sometimes!"

Cody had a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

Barbara glared at him. "How do you think it makes me feel seeing you gallivanting around the museum with this...this...girl? And talking Calculus with her? What do you think you're doing? Trying to get a high school girl to do your homework for you so you can get a leg up on me for valedictorian? I can't believe you!" And with the Barbara stomped his foot and stormed off.

Immediately, Cody reached down to try to soothe his throbbing foot. And Bailey, who was taken aback by Barbara's outburst, just glared at her when she saw her stomp Cody's foot. Bailey's anger got the best of her and she stormed off after Barbara.

"Excuse me!"

Barbara twirled around to face Bailey. "What?"

Bailey glared at her. "How dare you stomp his foot like that! Where do you get off doing something like that? I don't know what your problem is, but if I ever see or hear about you hitting him again, you'll answer to me! And for your information, I haven't helped Cody with his homework at all. I offered, but he politely declined. So, whatever your problem is, get over it!"

Barbara looked surprised by Bailey's outburst and ran off. Bailey was still seething when she turned back around to find Cody staring at her. Immediately, she realized what she had done and felt very guilty realizing she might have just altered future events.'

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

But instead of being upset, Cody just smiled at her. "Its okay. I should be the one thanking you. You were able to say what I've wanted to say to her myself."

Bailey sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at your girlfriend like that. She'll probably take it out on you..."

Cody shook his head. "She's not really my girlfriend. We've gone out a few times, but that's it so far. As you can see, she has a real competitive streak in her. Sometimes, she lets it get the best of her."

Bailey paused. That last part hit a little close to home. "I think it can get the best of all of us at times."

This time Cody paused to consider that. "Yeah, I guess it can." He sighed. "Even me. I guess other people release their competitive side on the fields of sport. I guess people like Barbara and I do it in other ways."

Bailey nodded. "I know what you mean." She paused not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to her next question. But, she asked it anyways. "So, do you like her?"

Cody sighed. "I think so. I mean, she's smart and I can discuss academic things with her. And she can be fun sometimes...And besides, its not like many girls are interested in a guy like me..."

Bailey felt her stomach clenching. "Oh..." But hearing the last thing he said, she shook her head. "Don't say that. There are plenty of girls who would be interested in a guy like you."

Cody paused to think. "But you remember what Arwin was talking about yesterday?"

Bailey nodded again. "Yeah..."

"I don't feel _that_ way about her though."

Bailey couldn't help but smiling at that. "Well, you're only thirteen. You still have plenty of time."

Cody nodded and smiled back. "You're right." He began chuckling. "And being thirteen, what would I know girls and love? Probably as little as Zack does..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Trust me. From personal experience, no one has any idea about what love is when their thirteen." She chuckled too. "Now, fifteen is a different story..."

Cody paused. Now there was a question he wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer to it. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, there is. He's smart, sweet, kind, thoughtful, romantic. He's my perfect feller."

Cody smiled back but felt a pain in his chest. "Well, I hope he knows how lucky he is..."

"I think I'm the lucky one..." She paused. "You know, you and he have a lot in common..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, more than you could ever imagine." She grinned. "But trust me. Someday, you're going to meet the right girl for you. And she'll feel like she's the luckiest girl in the world..."

Bailey was thinking of her and Cody in a few years, but she had no idea the real impact her words were having on Cody. While he couldn't explain it, hearing that Betty already had a special guy devastated him. He knew he had just met her the day before, but he knew there was something special about her. He tried to use logic that he was thirteen and she was several years older than him, but part of him wasn't listening. And then it hit him. Was this what Zack felt about Maddie?

Speaking of Zack, he and Maya had finished watching the Celtics and Knicks game. While they loved the floor seats, the game itself was terrible. It was no wonder than neither team would make the playoffs that year. And Zack felt really sorry for Paul Pierce. Ever since the Celtics had traded away Antoine Walker, it was like Pierce had to do everything.

Once the game was over, they decided to head on to the movie theater. They figured they could hang out in the arcade if Cody and Bailey weren't there yet. Once they arrived there, they happened to run into someone else they knew.

"Maddie?"

Maddie turned around and saw Zack and Maya standing there. "Oh...Hey, Zack...and you're London's classmate...ummm..."

Maya plastered a fake smile on her face. "Mary."

"That's right. And this is my date, Don. What are you two doing here?"

Zack was trying to size up Don. "We just went to the Celtics/Knicks game. We're supposed to meet up here with Cody and Betty to catch a movie."

Maddie nodded and smiled. "I hope Zack and Cody haven't been too much for you both. They can be a handful."

Maya shrugged. "Not at all. They've both been perfect gentlemen. Zack and I have gotten to know each other, and Cody and Betty are getting along famously."

Maddie laughed. "Am I being replaced?"

Zack just smiled and decided it was time give Maddie a piece of his mind. "Maybe so. At least Mary..."

Maya had a feeling where Zack was going with that and cut him off. "I can talk and play sports enough to keep up with Zack. Excuse us for a moment, won't you?"

Maya pulled Zack off to the side and he just glared at her. "What did you do that for? I was going to finally tell her off!"

Maya glared right back at him. "I know. I wanted to stop you from doing something you would regret." She smiled. "Besides, we've had a fun day so far, haven't we?"

Zack paused and sighed. "Yeah, we have."

"Good. No need to ruin it. Why don't you head to the men's room and cool off a little bit? I'll be right here."

Zack smiled. "Thanks. You know what, I think I'm too old for a babysitter, but if I have to have one..."

Maya smiled at him. "Thank you."

And with that, Zack headed off to the bathroom. Maya turned around and found Don standing there staring at her.

"Oh...Hey."

He smiled. "Maddie ran to the bathroom too. But that gives us time to get to know each other, doesn't it?"

Maya paused. Seriously? This guy was on a date with Maddie and was trying to flirt with her while she was in the bathroom. "Well, I think Maddie and Zack will be out soon..."

"Surely you aren't saying you're on a date with that shrimp..."

Maya smirked. "He is my escort for the evening."

Don paused. "How about tomorrow night then? Give me a chance, and I'll make you forget he even exists. Tell you what, you like sports? I can buy us tickets to the Bruins game."

Maya felt like slapping him, but then she thought and had a better idea. "Alright...I'll meet you at the ticket booths. Go ahead and order us tickets."

Don grinned and pulled out his phone. With in thirty seconds, he had already ordered the tickets. "I got us the best available. Right on the ice."

About that time, Zack and Maddie returned from the restroom. Zack could tell Maya had strange look on her face.

"Everything okay?"

Maya smirked. "Actually, not really. This creep over here couldn't wait until Maddie was gone so he could hit on me. Though you would want to know that, Maddie."

Maddie looked shocked and turned to Don. "You hit on her?"

Maya kept smirking. "He sure did. He asked me to to go a hockey game with him tomorrow night. Check his phone as he just ordered the tickets."

Maddie kept looking at Don. "Is that true?"

Don began hemming and hawing. "Well...you know. Its not like we're exclusive."

Maddie shook her head. "Unbelievable..." She paused. "You know what, I think this date is over. Get lost, Creep!"

Maya took her turn. "And you can forget about seeing me tomorrow. I just wanted you to spend money only to waste it." She hooked her arm with Zack's. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend my evening with a real gentleman."

Zack couldn't help but smile. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Maya smiled. "You just remember that." She turned to Maddie. "Maddie, if you want, you're welcome to join Zack, Cody, Betty and I."

Maddie nodded. "I'd love to. It'll be nice to spend my evening in the company of two genuinely good guys."

Maddie hooked her arm with Zack's other arm, and they began walking away. Zack looked back and just grinned at a shocked Don.

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: S****orry for the delay in posting this chapter. I was offered a ticket to the UK-Vandy game, and I went. I just got home, so that's why I haven't posted yet. Now, as for Parenthood, I was halfway done with the chapter when I left. So, I will try to finish it and post it before I go to bed.**_  
_


	11. The Tangled Web

_Chapter 11_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Soon afterwards, Cody and Bailey showed up at the theater, and the five of them decided on a movie. Of course, the girls made sure they picked one that was age appropriate for the twins despite the protestations from Zack. Bailey remembered Cody telling her the story of Zombie Mom, and she wanted to make sure they didn't have a repeat of that. To Maya and Bailey, it was a little surreal to see movies they had seen dozens of times being billed as new releases. Of course, that did allow Bailey a chance to think. Ever since they had left the museum, Cody had been quiet. Sure, he had responded when questions were directed of him, but other than that, nothing.

After the movie was over, Maddie thanked them all for letting her join then and Maya especially for helping her see the truth about her date. Maya just smiled until Maddie said her last line before she left.

"You know what? I should have hung out with you instead, Zack. At least I know you wouldn't have pulled that stunt Don had..." And Maya felt her anger building up when Maddie kissed Zack's cheek and left. Bailey could tell Maya was getting upset, and turned to Cody and Zack.

"Ummm...We're just going to use the ladies room before we leave. We'll be right back." And with that, Bailey dragged Maya off to the bathroom.

As they watched them walk away, Zack turned to Cody. "Do they always have to go to the bathroom in pairs?"

Cody just shrugged.

Zack stared at his brother. "Okay...what's wrong with you? Every time you go to the museum, we usually can't shut you up afterwards..."

Cody sighed. "I don't know."

"Did something happen?"

Cody paused. "Well, we ran into Barbara at the museum..."

Zack winced. "Uh oh. That couldn't have been good."

"Well, Barbara assumed I was using Betty to help me with my homework and accused me of trying to get a leg up on her for valedictorian."

Zack grinned. "Good thinking, Codester. That was pretty sneaky. There is hope for you yet!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "But I didn't! She offered, but I said no..."

"You should have let her. Her handwriting has to be easier than yours to copy."

Cody looked at his brother incredulously. "Zack!"

"Okay, okay...So, what happened after that?"

"Barbara stomped my foot and stormed off. And that's when Betty went after her and essentially ripped her a new one."

Zack laughed. "Really? I would have loved to have seen that."

"Anyways, Betty apologized to me and told me she was sorry if I had upset my girlfriend. And to be honest, that thought never crossed my mind."

"It better now. You better have on steel toed shoes the next time you see Barbara."

Cody paused. "Probably not a bad idea."

Zack paused. "You know. You don't seem that torn up about Barbara doing what she did. I remember when Irma dumped you..."

Cody sighed again. "Yeah, now that thought did cross my mind. Barbara stomping off isn't what really bothered me."

"Then what did?"

Cody shook his head. "Its going to sound really stupid."

Zack shrugged. "Probably. But, I am your brother, so lets hear it anyways."

Cody hung his head. "I was more upset to hear that Betty already has a boyfriend..."

Zack paused. "But you said yourself it wouldn't surprise you if she had guys fawning all over her..."

"I know, and the logical part of my brain knows that. But..."

Zack just looked at his brother. "You've fallen for her!"

Cody sighed. "I think I have. And it makes absolutely no sense to me. I mean...I've only known her for a day. I never used to think that love at first sight existed, but..."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Cody shook his head again. "I have no idea. From what Betty said, her boyfriend sounds like a good guy. She said he and I were a lot alike."

Zack wrapped his arm around his brother's neck. "Codester...This is why I've decided I don't believe in relationships. You'll only end up getting hurt in the end..."

Cody just looked at him. "Oh please. I saw the goofy grin on your face when Maddie said she wished she had hung out with you. And after the she kissed your cheek?"

Zack looked away. "That's different."

Cody smirked. "How so?"

"Because I say so...Besides..."

"Besides what?"

Zack sighed. "If this had happened two days ago, I'd be ecstatic. But now, I don't know..."

Cody paused and grinned. "Wait a minute! This is because of Mary, isn't it?"

Zack just shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe Ben Stiller was right...There's Something About Mary."

Meanwhile, in the ladies room, Maya was pacing back and forth as Bailey just smiled at her. Maya noticed this and glared at her.

"You think this is funny?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I do. Didn't we say we had to watch what we did and understand that they hadn't met us yet? We can't get mad if they flirt with other girls."

Maya sighed. "I know...but still! Did you see the way Maddie was all over him?"

"Ummm. Were we watching the same thing? She just thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek..."

Maya just looked at her. "And?"

Bailey smiled. "Calm down, Maya. We knew this might not be easy."

Maya sighed again. "I know. How much time do we have left anyways?"

Bailey reached into her purse and pulled out the clock. "Less than 20 hours to go."

Maya nodded. "Okay...I can do this. I can do this." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. Much better now." Maya paused. "By the way...what's up with Cody? He's been real quiet ever since you guys showed up."

Bailey paused. "I'm not sure. It started at the museum soon after we...uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

Bailey sighed. "We ran into Barbara, and she accused Cody of using me to do his homework so he would have an advantage for valedictorian. Then she stomped his foot and stormed off. I got angry, and without thinking, I went after her and told her off..."

Maya smirked. "And you thought I was overreacting?"

"I know, I know...But she physically abused him! What was I supposed to do?"

Maya nodded. "Alright...Did that upset Cody?"

Bailey paused. "Well...not exactly. He didn't really seem to mind too much. I'm not sure what happened then."

"Well, did you talk about anything else?"

Bailey stopped to think. "Well, we talked about Barbara..." She smiled. "And he said that he never felt about Barbara in the way Arwin said he would one day..."

"Go on..."

"Well, he asked if I had a boyfriend, and I just started telling him about his future self. But don't, worry...I didn't let on that it was him. I even told him that he was my perfect feller..."

Maya paused to think. "Huh..."

"What?"

"Do you think its possible that hearing that upset Cody?"

Bailey frowned. "Why would it upset him?"

"Well...At fifteen, Cody fell for you pretty hard right from the beginning. Who is to say he hasn't done the same thing at thirteen?"

Bailey paused to consider that. "Oh my gosh...I never considered that as a possibility!"

Maya smiled. "It never dawned on you that the man who adores you would fall for you?"

Bailey smiled too. "Well, it is rather sweet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is..." Maya chuckled. "And poor Cody. He's jealous of himself and he doesn't even know it."

Bailey nodded. "I know. I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better."

"You can't. As it is, we might have already done enough to throw off the future!"

Bailey cringed. "You're right. But, what can we do about it?"

Maya shook her head. "I don't know. But under no circumstances can you act like his feelings are reciprocated. We have to get out of here with as little damage done as possible." She paused. "And as part of that, you might have to actually convince Cody to try to make things right with Barbara..."

Bailey closed her eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard that will be? What if I push too hard? What if...if...if it causes me to lose him forever?"

_To be Continued..._


	12. Stepping Out of the Shadows

_Chapter 12_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

When they finally left the theater, it was close to 9:30. It was unanimously decided to grab something to eat, and they agreed to hit a pizza place near the cinema that the twins knew. They grabbed a booth, and without thinking, Bailey sat next to Cody and Maya sat next to Zack. After they gave their orders, their food was soon delivered and they ate.

Cody looked up at Zack. "How come we haven't been back to this place in a while. Its pretty good."

Zack smirked at him. "Oh I don't know...I don't exactly have the best memories of our last time here."

Cody frowned. "Really? The last time I remember being here was with Jessica and Janice. I had a blast."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Of course _you_ did..."

Maya and Bailey gave each other a look before Maya turned to Zack. "Why do you have bad memories of this place?"

Zack sighed. "Well, it all started when the Tipton hosted a twins convention. I met this pair of smoking hot English twins, and talked them into going on a double date with us. Of course, Cody had to go and try and ruin things..."

Cody shook his head. "Well excuse me for being heartbroken and in pain..."

Zack looked at his brother incredulously. "Over Irma! You got dumped and were inconsolable one minute and the next minute you were humming O' Britannia!"

Cody chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I was. In retrospect, you were right Zack. I just needed time to get over her. Looking back, I not even sure what I was thinking..."

"See? Codester, there is no girl worth getting all that upset about. A couple of hours and you'll forget about them all..."

Maya glared at Zack while Bailey was curious to see Cody's response considering she knew that he had never gotten over her during their temporary breakup.

Conversely, thirteen year old Cody was thinking about his feelings about Betty. "I don't know, Zack. I guess I'll just have to see what the future holds."

Bailey smiled but decided she wanted to hear more. "So, what happened exactly?"

Zack sighed. "I was on my game, but Cody couldn't hide his depression. I got up to go to the bathroom and told him I expected him to be happier when I got back..."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Go on..."

"Well, when I got back, Jessica and Janice were playing tug of war with Cody arguing over which one of them got to comfort him..."

Cody couldn't help but smile remembering that.

Zack smirked at him again. "And then they told me that a real man wasn't afraid to show his emotions, and they were eating up Cody's pity party completely. I tried to show I was sensitive too, but it didn't work. Instead, they took Cody to a movie and even offered to pay..."

Cody couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah...they did. I went to a movie with two gorgeous British twins as my dates."

Bailey gave Cody a look. She couldn't help it but to feel the pangs of jealousy. Of course, she did remember meeting Jessica and Janice when they came on board the ship. His descriptions of them sure had changed a lot.

Maya began laughing. "I bet that was a sight to see..."

Zack sighed. "I was furious with Cody..." He paused. "But at the same time, I was proud of him."

Cody was surprised. "You were?"

Zack nodded. "That's when I knew for sure that the Martin charm and smoothness with the ladies was alive and strong in you. I still don't see why you don't choose to use it more than you do. You've got the whole Mr. Sensitive, smart, caring, good guy act down pat. Girls love that stuff!"

Cody sighed. "Zack, its not an act..."

Zack just looked at his brother. "Uh huh. You remember the movie we went and saw with them..." He paused again. "The one Mom went with us too?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

Bailey turned to Cody. "What happened?"

Cody shrugged. "Nothing much..."

Cody smirked at his brother again. "Nothing much? You had an English twin snuggling up to you on each arm. I had none!"

Cody laughed. "I know..."

Maya was laughing seeing Zack get so riled up. But at the same time, she had a new respect for Cody. It appeared to her that he could have been just as much of a player as Zack was, but he chose not to be one. At the same time, Bailey was glaring at Cody. She didn't like hearing all of this at all. But she had to keep reminding herself that this all happened before he had met her.

Cody continued. "But I doubt that will happen anymore. I mean, Jessica and Janice moved back to London a few months ago. What are the odds we'll ever see them again?"

After dinner was over, they all decided to walk back to the Tipton since the rain was now gone, and it had turned into a nice evening. And they walked in pairs, a good distance from the other pair. Finally, Maya turned to Zack.

"Okay, explain this to me..."

Zack turned to her. "Explain what?"

"Well, this morning you said you wanted to be an uncle someday, but tonight you admit Cody has the Martin charm as you call it. Which is it?"

Zack sighed. "I like to give Cody a hard time. It makes things easier."

"How so?"

"Well, our whole lives, we've been compared to each other. I guess that comes with the territory with being twins."

Maya nodded. "I can see that."

Zack sighed again. "Well, its not always easy being compared to Cody. He's the good one, the one with good grades, award ceremonies with the mayor, and the one people are expecting a lot out of. Its not easy being in constant comparison to that..."

Maya paused. "I had no idea..."

Zack shrugged. "I'm the one no one expects anything from..."

"That's not true!"

"I know Mom and Dad both love us the same, but its not hard to see that Mom is so proud of Cody. He keeps everything clean, does well, and is her little angel...She even tells people that she is Cody's mother first so people know she's batting .500!"

Maya paused to consider that. "So, that's why you act out. To get attention to make sure your Mom doesn't forget about you..."

Zack looked up at her. "Huh?"

Maya shook her head. "Nothing. Why not just tell your parents how you feel?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Its not like it would change anything. No matter what I do, I'm not ever going to be Cody..."

"Of course you won't be. You're Zack and he's Cody. You're two different people."

Zack sighed. "You wouldn't understand. You aren't a twin. People don't think of us as different people..."

Maya smiled. "Well, I do."

Zack smiled back. "I appreciate that. You'll be one of the firsts. All of my teachers wonder why I can't be more like Cody..." He laughed. "The only ones who don't are my coaches and Mr. Moseby..."

"Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, my coaches know Cody sucks, and Mr. Moseby just thinks we are two hooligans."

Maya smiled. "Don't worry. Someday, you'll both meet people who will appreciate you for the unique individuals that you are. You know...Maybe you should tell Cody how you feel."

Zack shook his head. "I can't do that. He'd never let me live it down."

Meanwhile, about twenty feet ahead of them, Cody and Bailey were walking along. Bailey had been thinking, and finally decided to broach the subject with Cody.

"Okay...I'm a little confused. Earlier today, you said not many girls go for a guy like you, but at dinner, it sounded like you were a Casanova."

Cody chuckled. "I was right the first time. The twins were more like the exception to the rule. Besides, they weren't really my type anyways. They were fun to hang out with, but that was about it."

Bailey paused. "You sure seemed to enjoy rubbing it into Zack..."

Cody shrugged. "I don't get many chances to do that, especially in an area that is more his expertise."

"What do you mean?"

Cody sighed. "Well, my whole life, Zack's always been better than me when it came to sports or being popular or dealing with girls. I've always felt like I've been in his shadow in that regard. That's why I enjoy academics and cooking and things like that. There, I can be my own person and I never come up second best to Zack..."

Bailey frowned. "Wow...I had no idea."

"Its hard to be a twin. Its sibling rivalry to the max. Everyone sees you as half of a set. Kind of hard to be an individual."

"But you are your own person..."

Cody huffed. "Yeah, tell that to all of my little league coaches and people in school. They all think I should be able to do things as well as Zack."

Bailey paused to consider that. "So...that's why you enjoyed the one time girls seemed to pick you over him?"

Cody nodded. "Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Its just...I don't know. Maybe I thought it helped me get out of that large shadow. And sometimes...I get the feeling that Dad wishes I was more like him and Zack."

Bailey stopped them and put her hands on Cody's shoulders. "I want you to listen to me. You are who you are. Be happy with that." She smiled. "And who you are is pretty great. And the English twins were right...A real man isn't afraid to show his emotions. But, I want you to promise me that you will keep being who you are. Don't ever change who you are because you think people will like you better. Its not worth losing who you really are."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Cody nodded. "Maybe you're right..."

"I am. One day, you're going to meet someone who will appreciate you for exactly who you are. To her, you will be just Cody and not half of a set of twins. She will love you just the way you are and not want you to change for anything in the world. Trust me on that." Bailey paused. "You know...Maybe you should tell Zack how you feel?"

Cody shook his head. "I can't do that. He'd never let me live it down."

_To be Continued..._


	13. Fighting Words

_Chapter 13_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Upon returning back to the hotel, Zack and Maya went to go ahead and change into their pajamas while Cody and Bailey took Ivana out one last time for the evening. And once she had finished her business, Bailey took her up to London's penthouse while Cody returned to the 23rd floor so he could change as well. And while he was, Zack was watching TV while Maya began looking at the shelves in the suite. She was still doing so when Bailey returned to the suite changed as well. And that's when Bailey noticed them.

"Cody! What are you wearing?"

Cody looked down and shrugged. He had on a pair of pajama pants that were essentially the periodic table of elements. "I found them at a store that was going out of business. They're big on me now, but hopefully, I'll grow into them."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Its part of his official nerd uniform..."

Cody smirked right back at him. "Hmmm. If I remember correctly, it was you who wanted to wear them to school the day of our chemisty test..."

Zack shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? That's all they're good for."

Bailey just laughed though. "I think they are awesome! I wish I knew where to get myself a pair of them."

Zack was about to say something else sarcastic when Maya spoke up. "Oh my gosh! Look what I've found! Zack and Cody's baby album!"

Bailey's eyes went wide as Cody and Zack looked at each other in concern. "Ummm...You don't want to look at that."

Maya grinned. "You bet I do!"

She brought it over to the sofa, and she and Bailey sat side by side flipping through it. Zack and Cody each propped themselves on their elbows on the ends of the couch shaking their heads. Both were feeling completely embarrassed. And all they kept hearing from Maya and Bailey were the occasional 'Awww'. Finally, Zack turned to Cody.

"Ummm...Codester, I need your help with something in our room. Ladies, we'll be back in a few..."

Bailey and Maya shrugged, and when they finished looking through it, Maya returned the photo album to the shelf. Then she saw a video cassette and looked at it. "Zack and Cody – The First Year." She turned and smiled at Bailey. "We have better than pictures...we have video!"

Bailey smiled. "Excellent. All I've seen so far is the video of Cody being potty trained."

Maya just gave her a funny look.

"Long story."

Maya shrugged, went over to turn on the VCR, put the video in and joined Bailey on the couch to watch it. And immediately, they realized they were actually watching Zack and Cody's birth. And immediately, both began to grimace as they watched what they were looking at.

Maya shook her head. "Their poor mother!"

Bailey nodded and covered her eyes. And that's when they heard it. "No, wait! There's another baby!"

Both wanted to look away, but it was like a car wreck and they couldn't. Well, not until they heard a scream come from behind them. Both turned to see Zack and Cody standing there with looks of horror on their faces.

Bailey quickly turned off the TV, and both went to comfort Zack and Cody. "Are you two okay? That probably was very traumatic for you."

Cody shook his head. "No, we've seen it before. But it still never gets any easier to watch."

Zack sighed. "You got that right."

Maya smiled. "You've seen it before?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. And that wasn't the worst part."

"What was worse than that?"

Cody sighed this time. "Watching Mom and Dad get confused and switch us..."

Bailey looked at him confused. "What do you mean switched you?"

"For a while, we thought they had gotten us confused and that I was really Zack and Zack was really Cody..."

Bailey and Maya just looked at each other before turning back to the twins.

"How do you know you are...you?"

"Mom got a copy of our birth certificates with our foot prints and compared them with our current footprints. Even identical twins have different footprints."

Bailey smiled. "Well, at least you know you are you..."

Zack shook his head. "We do now, but for a few days, we had no idea who we really were. I was Cody for a few days..."

Cody continued. "And I was Zack for a few days..."

Bailey and Maya turned to look at each other again before the both started laughing uncontrollably. Cody and Zack turned to look at each other in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

Maya was literally wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sorry. Its just that you two are so different. Its hard to imagine either of you acting like the other."

Zack sighed. "Its true though. For a few days, I was kind, considerate, wore sweater vests and actually did my own homework..."

Cody nodded. "And I did nothing but goof off, flirt with every girl in school, smart off to my teachers, and copied Zack's homework..."

Bailey and Maya looked at each other again and both started laughing again.

Zack rolled his eyes and turned to Cody. "Why is this so funny?"

Cody shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I know. You weren't even very good at being me. Your attempt to flirt with Maddie and call her Sweet Thang was lame..."

Cody raised his eyebrows. "That was lame? How about the fact that I had to quit copying your homework so I could actually get a passing grade on it?"

Bailey and Maya continued shaking their heads. Finally, Bailey spoke up. "Alright, guys. As much fun as this is, its time for you guys to get ready for bed. Go brush your teeth and we'll be in a few minutes to tuck you both in."

Zack and Cody sighed and both made their way to the bathroom.

Bailey and Maya turned to each other again and couldn't help but laughing again. Once the finally regained their composure, Maya shook her head.

"Well, hopefully that experience gave Cody some perspective. Show him that its not easy being Zack and being in Cody's shadow."

Bailey just looked at her and frowned. "What are you talking about? Don't you mean it the other way around? That Zack should have gained some perspective. You know, show him that its not easy being Cody and being in Zack's shadow?"

Maya frowned right back. "Uh uh. Walking back, Zack was telling me how hard it was being in Cody's shadow. How everyone has such high expectations for Cody and that he feels like he gets lost in the shuffle. Cody should realize how him being an overachiever has affected Zack."

Bailey laughed. "Oh please. On the walk home, Cody was telling me how hard it was being in Zack's shadow. Everyone thinks Zack is better in sports, making friends and talking to girls, and Cody thinks people only see him as second best. He thrives in academics and the like so he can feel like people appreciate him for who he is and not as Zack's brother..."

Maya glared at Bailey. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Zack doesn't try hard at anything because he knows no matter how good he does at something, it won't be as good what Cody would do!"

Bailey glared right back. "Oh no! Do you know that Cody enjoyed rubbing it into Zack about the twins because it was the first time girls seemed to prefer him over Zack?"

Maya smirked. "I wonder why?"

Bailey stepped closer to Maya and was in her face. "Excuse me? Its no wonder they wanted Cody over Zack. That should be obvious to anyone!"

Maya stepped even closer so that they were almost nose to nose and both were just staring each other down.

Finally, Bailey sighed. "What are we doing? Its obvious we are both extremely biased here. Naturally, you are going to side with Zack, and I'm going to side with Cody."

Maya hung her head. "You're right. We both only thought of how our boyfriends felt and not how the other did..."

Bailey paused. "You think its possible that without knowing it, they both cast a shadow over the other that the other is trying to escape from?"

Maya stopped to consider that. "I think you're right. Maybe we should tell them this so they can deal with it."

Bailey sighed. "We can't, remember? It could alter the future."

Maya nodded. "You're right. By the way...When are you going to talk to Cody about Barbara?"

Bailey exhaled. "Tomorrow before we leave. I want to enjoy hanging around him for as long as I can. Put off doing it until I have to."

Maya nodded. "I can see that..." Then she remembered something. "Oh yeah. I did learn something today you might be interested in."

"What's that?"

"Well, it seems Cody hasn't always been terrible at sports. According to Zack, Cody was really good at hockey, even better than he was. And then one day, he just quit."

Bailey frowned. "Really? Why did he do that?"

Maya shrugged. "Zack had no idea."

Bailey paused to consider that. "That doesn't seem like Cody at all. He's not the type to just give up on something."

Maya smiled. "You going to try to find out why?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find out. And no time like the present. Lets go tuck them in."

Bailey and Maya headed into the twins' bedroom, and both instinctively went towards their twin's bed. Once arriving at Cody's bed, she was about to say something we she looked down and saw her nemesis – Blankie.

But before Bailey could say anything, everyone was startled by hearing a loud alarm going off.

"What was that?"

Cody looked concerned. "Its the hotel's fire alarm!"

_To be Continued..._


	14. Hot Topics

_Chapter 14_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey looked at Cody in a panic as her eyes went wide.

"The fire alarm?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah..." He paused and looked across the room. "Hey, Zack? Is this your handy work?"

Zack smirked. "Of course not! At least not this time. Besides, I was in here with you guys when the alarm went off..."

Cody paused and then his eyes went wide. "That means..."

Bailey finished his thought. "FIRE!"

All four of them quickly jumped up and for the next few seconds they acted like four chickens with their heads cut off. They all slipped on shoes and ran out of the suite as fast as they could. And with the fire alarm triggering an automatic shutdown of the elevators, they had to head down twenty-three flights of stairs. Fortunately though, their adrenaline helped mask any fatigue they were building up. Arriving at the lobby, they immediately made their way out the front door and gathered with everyone else in the park across the street.

Zack and Maya were standing off by themselves when they heard a voice boom from behind them.

"Alright, you hooligan...what did you do now?"

They both turned and found Mr. Moseby glaring at Zack.

"I swear, from the moment you and your brother have gotten to this hotel, you've made it you mission to create as much chaos and havoc in my life and at my hotel as possible! This is the last straw! I'm of the a mind right now to..."

But before he could continue, Maya cut him off. "Zack had nothing to do with this. Betty and I were with both Zack and Cody at the time the alarm went off!"

Moseby glared at her. "What?"

Maya glared back. "I was with Zack when the alarm went off. I think I would have known if he had done it."

Moseby paused. "Well then...If you will excuse me."

Maya shook her head. "Uh uh. You aren't going anywhere until you apologize to Zack for falsely accusing him!"

Moseby rolled his eyes. "Then this is the only time that Zack didn't do it..."

"So, you have no guilt whatsoever for falsely accusing Zack of something he didn't do?"

Moseby rubbed his eyes. "Look, Maya..."

Maya's eyes went wide and quickly corrected him. "Its Mary..."

Moseby frowned. "But you said your name was Maya yesterday, and your friend is Bailey..."

Maya shook her head. "No, my name is Mary and my friend is Betty."

"Are you sure?"

Maya gave Moseby a false smirk. "I think we know what our names are."

Moseby shrugged. "Whatever. The point is you just met Zack yesterday. I've known him for a while now. He's done nothing but cause me problems since he's moved in..."

Maya sighed. "And you can't cut him some slack? He's thirteen for goodness sakes. When I was that age, I was a terror too. But, he will get better as he grows up."

Moseby just gave her a look. "Right..."

"Weren't you thirteen once?"

"Of course I was, but I was always on my best behavior so it would make things easier on my mother." He paused and frowned. "But it was never good enough! I could never compare to my brothers Spencer or Dwight."

Zack was about to speak up as he had never heard Moseby mention another brother besides Spencer but Maya cut him off.

"Then you of all people should be more sympathetic to Zack!"

Moseby just have Maya a look. "Pardon me?"

Maya sighed. "You were constantly trying to get your mother's attention away from your brothers who you feel hogged it. How can you get on Zack's case for doing the same thing?"

"What?"

Zack turned to Maya and gave her a look imploring her not to go where he feared she was going. But Maya was undeterred.

"All Zack is doing is trying to get his mother's attention so that she sees him the same way as Cody. Surely you can understand that?"

Moseby turned to Zack. "Is that true?"

Zack sighed. "A little bit..."

Moseby paused. "I had no idea. I mean, I knew Cody and I once bonded over having big brothers who didn't respect us, but I didn't know you felt like you were in a competition with him."

"Its not easy having a brother who is so good at everything..."

Moseby nodded. "Tell me about it. To my mother, Dwight is her favorite. He can do no wrong. She never appreciated my efforts with ballet or croquet or even badminton. But Dwight...just because what he could do with a ball..." Moseby shuddered as Zack looked at him confused. "Anyways. Zack, I am sorry I accused you of this when you were innocent."

Zack shrugged. "No big deal. You just happened to pick the one time when you were wrong."

Meanwhile, a little bit away from them, Bailey and Cody stood there trying to figure out what was going on. And by then, the wind had picked up a little making it a tad bit chilly. Bailey began to shiver a little bit, and Cody noticed.

"You cold?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...its cooled off from earlier."

Cody took Blankie from around his shoulders and handed it to her. "Here. This should help a little bit."

"Thanks." Bailey paused and apprehensively looked at it. "I know you said this reminded you of your grandmother, but it seems like you are very attached to it..."

Cody sighed. "I am...there is a little bit more to the story."

"Like what?"

"Well, Blankie is a twin too. Grandma gave one to both Zack and myself. And she gave them to us while we were staying with her while Mom and Dad were fighting once again. Grandma told me that no matter what happened, this blanket would be there to comfort me."

Bailey nodded. "I guess I can see that."

Cody continued. "It was about a week later that Mom and Dad told us they were getting a divorce. I couldn't understand that, and I spent many nights wrapped up in Blankie crying."

Bailey felt her heart breaking. "Wow...that had to be so hard."

Cody sighed again. "And to make matters worse, Grandma died not too long after that. Its all I had left of her. I could just remember her telling me that Blankie would keep me comforted. I don't know, but every time I hugged it, it felt like Grandma was hugging me again telling me everything would be alright."

Bailey hung her head. "I had no idea. No wonder it means so much to you."

"It was there for me in my darkest hours."

Bailey paused. "Your parents divorce must have been pretty hard for you, huh?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. It was. I mean, I know they loved each other. If you love someone, shouldn't you do whatever it takes to make things work?"

Bailey sighed. "Sometimes, its not that easy."

Cody gave Bailey a confused look. "Why not? If two people love each other, that should be the most important thing, right? You constantly see movies or read books or hear stories where true love conquers all. Is that just a lie to sell merchandise?"

Bailey stopped to consider that. "No. Its not. True love conquers all. I believe that with all of my heart. But you are forgetting something."

"What?"

"True love is between people. And people are not perfect. They can be stubborn or hard headed or let their emotions get the best of them. But it doesn't mean the love dies. That's when the love needs to be its strongest. And if it is, true love will prevail."

Cody paused to think. "Yeah, I can see that. Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

Bailey smiled. "We all do, even when we don't mean to."

Cody shook his head. "It all sounds so complicated."

Bailey chuckled. "It is...but its oh so worth it."

Cody smiled at her. "I look forward to finding out."

"Just remember...Its the people that you love the most that have the power to hurt you the most."

Cody nodded. "I can see that. It would only be the people that you truly let into your heart that have the power to break it."

"Exactly. But you want to hear a secret?"

"Sure."

"They are also the ones who have the power to put it back together again."

"I can see that. I guess once someone is truly in your heart, they never leave."

Bailey smiled. "No, they don't...And you don't want them to. Trust me...there is no better feeling in the world than to have your heart whole again."

Cody paused. "Sounds like you speak from personal experience."

Bailey nodded. "I do. But you want to hear the best part?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

"When your heart is whole again...its stronger than before. It knows what it feels like to be broken, and will do everything to prevent that from happening again."

Cody smiled. "Now, that sounds good to me..."

Bailey paused. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"Does Zack still have his Blankie too?"

Cody laughed. "Yeah...But don't tell anyone I told you. He's really embarrassed about his Snuggie."

Bailey held back her laughter. "I won't say a word."

_To be Continued..._


	15. A Startling Realization

_Chapter 15_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Before too long, the Boston Fire Department was on the scene, and the firefighters were inside the hotel investigating to try to find out what was going on. And as the four stood there, they noticed a portly man fidgeting and looking nervous. Cody sighed and walked over to him. And out of curiosity, everyone followed behind him.

"Everything okay, Chef Paulo?"

Chef Paulo turned and saw Cody. "Cody...my little protege..."

Cody frowned. "You don't look so good."

Chef Paulo sighed. "I fear this may be all my fault."

"But why would it..." Cody sighed. "You went on another late night pillage of the kitchen again, didn't you?"

Chef Paulo hung his head in shame. "Yes, I did..."

This perked Zack's interest. "Oh yeah? What did you have in there tonight?"

Chef Paulo sighed. "A quadruple layer chocolate cake. While I was caramelizing the sauce, I started a little bit of a kitchen fire when all I could do was drool at the cake. I put the fire out, but I'm afraid I was too late..."

Zack began to drool. "Quadruple layer...Mmmm...five layers of chocolate." He paused and looked up at Chef Paulo hopefully. "Is there any left?"

"About half..."

Zack closed his eyes and had the biggest smile on his face. "You can spare a piece for the brother of your protege, right?"

Cody rolled his eyes and glared at Zack. "Do you not remember what Mom said about cutting back on the sweets? You've done so well since then. You've practically lost the gut you had had been growing."

Zack frowned and glared at Cody. But Cody's glare was now directed at Chef Paulo. "And you? What happened to cutting back and trying to get into shape."

"I know. And really, I have gotten a lot better. I've actually lost twenty pounds. But, Cody...if you saw this cake, you would understand. It is a work of art."

Cody sighed. "Alright...If there is one thing you've taught me is that food can be art."

Bailey just smiled at shook her head. It wasn't the first time she'd heard Cody say that. And Maya was still trying to picture Zack having a gut on him.

But before anyone else could say anything, everyone noticed a firefighter coming towards Mr. Moseby. Chef Paulo was fearing Moseby's outburst when he found out it had been a kitchen fire. But to everyone's surprise, there was no outburst from Moseby. Instead, Moseby grabbed a bullhorn and advised all of the hotel's guests that they could return to their rooms.

Hanging back, everyone waited for the guests to head back in before heading over to where Moseby was.

Chef Paulo tentatively spoke up. "Is everything okay, Mr. Moseby?"

And Moseby just sighed. "It appears so. Seems someone pulled the fire alarm on back loading dock. The firemen thinks it was a prank."

Zack spoke up. "Remember, I've got an alibi!"

"I know. I'm about to head to the loading dock to see if I can find anything."

Cody spoke up. "Want some help, Mr. Moseby? I just recently joined the Boston chapter of the Sherlock Holmies. My detective skills might come in useful!"

Moseby just gave Cody a look before he shook his head. "Oh...why not? It might help to have another pair of eyes looking."

Maya turned to Bailey. "I'll take Zack back up to the suite, and you stick with Cody."

Bailey nodded and turned to see Cody walking off with Mr. Moseby. She just shook her head and laughed. When he was in detective mode, he was like a dog with a bone. Quickly, she ran to catch up to them. Upon reaching the loading dock, they all looked around for a while, but nothing caught their eyes right away. However, as they continued looking, something caught Cody's eye. He dropped to a knee and looked at it, but it confused him why it was there.

"Mr. Moseby, I think I've found something."

Moseby and Bailey both moved over to where Cody was kneeling, and they saw it too. It was a multicolored hair clip.

Moseby frowned. "Why would that be out here? I can't see any of our vendors or staff wearing anything like that. And there is no jewelry on it, so its not London's."

Cody frowned too. "That's the thing. For some reason, this looks familiar, but for the life of me, I can't think why."

Moseby reached down to pick it up when Cody grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't do that Mr. Moseby. If you touch it, you'll be adding your finger prints and possibly contaminate any already on there."

Moseby jerked back and nodded. "You're right." So, Moseby reached for his pocket hanky and picked it up. And as soon as he pulled his one pocket hanky out, another one shot up to take its place.

Bailey couldn't help herself. "Mr. Moseby, I have to ask...where did you get something like that?"

Moseby smiled. "Tipton Industries made them." He paused and sighed. "But, I was the only one who ever bought them. I tried to keep them on the market, but it didn't work. So now, I have boxes upon boxes of them in my closet at home."

Bailey laughed. "That explains so much..."

"Huh?"

"Ummm...Nevermind. Well, there doesn't appear to be anything else here, so I should be getting Cody back upstairs."

Moseby nodded, and Cody and Bailey headed back upstairs to the 23rd floor. Once there, they found Zack and Maya sitting on the couch watching TV again. Maya grinned when they walked into the door.

"You two made it back just in time!"

Bailey smiled back. "For what?"

"Did you know there was an episode of Go Dance USA that was taped right here at the Tipton not too long ago?"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! I loved that show. We used to watch it every week."

At the same time though, Cody gave Zack a look, and Zack could only shrug.

Cody began looking for any reason not to show the tape. "You know, its way past our bed time. We should be turning in."

Bailey smiled. "After the fire alarm, I think we all need a little time to wind down. I don't think your Mom will mind."

Cody sighed. "Fine..."

Maya got up and put the tape in and joined everyone on the couch to watch it. And it wasn't long until Zack and Max were up in the competition.

Maya grinned at Zack. "I didn't know you competed in this..."

"Ummm...yeah...sort of."

They continued watching and saw where Zack and Max were chosen to compete in the next round. And as they kept watching, the next round was next on the tape.

Bailey paused. "You know, I think I remember this episode. Didn't some kid end up falling off the stage?"

Zack began laughing while Cody looked away, feeling himself begin to grow red from embarrassment. That, in turn, caused Zack to laugh harder. "Yeah, this is the one."

Finally, it was Max and Zack's turn again. But Bailey frowned. "Something seems different..."

And that's when they watched the combination dance routine/magic act unfold. And as Bailey remembered, there went a boy falling off the stage.

Maya began laughing. "Oh my gosh! Zack, you're the one who fell off stage!"

Zack shook his head. "Uh uh...I would never consider doing a move like that. That was all Cody who did that..."

Bailey turned towards Cody and found him still looking away.

"That was you?"

Cody sighed and turned to face her. "Yeah, that was me. But, in my defense, I had to take Zack's place at the last minute..."

Maya turned to Zack. "And what happened to you?"

Zack paused. "Well, Max told me I needed to be in training and not to do something stupid..."

Maya grinned. "Let me guess...You did something stupid and injured yourself?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah..." He paused. "How did you know that?"

Maya laughed. "Lucky guess..."

Bailey turned back to Cody. "So, what happened?"

Cody sighed. "I got caught up in the moment. Max had told me not to screw up, but as we began to dance, something happened..."

"I remember. You started doing magic tricks while dancing..."

Cody slumped his shoulders. "Well, to be fair, I had been using that jacket to practice being a magician. I forgot to to unload it so to speak, and all of my tricks started popping out during the middle of the performance. Even Max said it seemed to be working and to go with it. But, that's when I felt the music in my soul, and I couldn't help myself. We ended up getting disqualified."

Zack shuddered. "And then Max began yelling at us and telling us how bad we both sucked..."

Bailey paused to think about something. "I'm just surprised, Cody. I thought you were an excellent dancer..."

Cody began to laugh. "Me? Hardly. I'm terrible. I would have to improve before I could even say I had two left feet..."

Bailey couldn't figure that out. The Cody she knew was a very good dancer, and very light and graceful on his feet. Based on that, she could only surmise that he learned to dance in the time between then and when she met him. But by judging how horrible he looked on screen, he was going to need a lot of time for dance lessons. And then she wondered when he found the time to take them as he seemed fairly busy with other things. And she definitely didn't remember him taking any on the ship. Bailey just shook her head and decided to forget about it. There was a much more important realization she had made. She smiled realizing that she had seen Cody before she had actually met him on the ship. She felt a warm feeling spread through her as she flashbacked to watching the episode for the first time. She remembered seeing the camera pan onto the boy as he laid there after having fallen down. Bailey smiled to herself. She remembered thinking how cute and adorable he was and how she had wished it had been her he had been dancing with. She smiled as she looked over at Cody. Now, or in the future rather, he was all hers.

_To be Continued..._


	16. A Stroll in the Park

_Chapter 16_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

It was getting late, and it was decided that everyone really needed to turn in for the night. Zack and Cody headed back to their room, and Maya and Bailey followed them to tuck them in. Bailey was sitting on the edge of Cody's bed as she was saying goodnight.

"Kind of a crazy night, huh?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, it was. Believe it or not, fire alarms are not a regular occurrence around here...even with Zack around."

Bailey laughed. "Well, everyone got out in time, and everything is okay now..."

Cody smiled. "Yeah, we got..." He paused and his eyes went wide. "Uh oh..."

"What?"

"Not everyone did get out! We forgot to go up and get Ivana!"

Bailey's eyes went wide too. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!"

Cody paused. "No harm done. I'm sure Ivana slept through the whole thing."

Bailey just gave him a look. "How? Everyone knows dogs have a lot more sensitive hearing than people. No way she didn't hear it..."

Cody smiled. "Lets just say that everything London has, so does Ivana. That means her own sleep mask and ear plugs..."

Bailey began to laugh. "Oh yeah..."

"And I won't say anything to her either. London can generally be pretty cool, but you don't mess with Ivana. Rumor has it if you really cross her, London's father can make you disappear forever..."

Bailey nodded. "I've heard those stories too."

Cody looked around and leaned in closer. "Here's a hint when dealing with London. Show her something shiny and you will completely distract her."

Bailey laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. How do you deal with Yay Me!"

Cody shrugged. "Its London's catchphrase. After a while, you just kind of tune it out..."

Bailey paused. "No, I meant her webshow..."

Cody frowned. "Her webshow? I didn't know she had one of those..."

"But she said you were..." Bailey stopped. "You know, nevermind. I must be mistaken." Again, Bailey wanted to kick herself. Like meeting Hannah Montana, she realized Cody hadn't helped London begin Yay Me! yet. Briefly, Bailey contemplated making sure Cody never helped create that infernal webshow, but she knew she couldn't.

Across the room, Maya was tucking Zack in when she noticed a picture on Zack's bedside table. She picked it up.

"What's this a picture of? It looks like its of you and Maddie, and you're both dressed up."

Zack looked over. "Oh..that. It was taken the night of Maddie's prom. Long story."

"I have time."

Zack shrugged. "Well, Maddie said there was someone special she was dying to go to her prom with, but she wondered if the three year age difference would be a problem. So, I mistakenly thought she was talking about me..."

Maya paused. "But she wasn't..."

Zack shook his head. "No, she wasn't. It was some older guy. So, I even helped Maddie learn to dance hoping she would finally ask me, but she never did. Instead, there was this senior she was crushing on."

"Ouch..."

Zack sighed. "Tell me about it. But, turns out he already had a girlfriend, and she showed up to be his date. Maddie was crushed."

"So, what happened?"

"I happened to be there, and Maddie and I ended up dancing together at her prom."

Maya paused to consider that. "So, in a way, she got to see how you felt?"

Zack paused. "In a way I guess."

Maya smiled. "Well, that was very sweet of you to be there for her like that."

Zack tried to shush her. "Easy...remember my reputation!"

Maya laughed. "My bad."

"Thank you."

"You know. My own prom is coming soon itself. I can only hope I have someone like you come to my aid and be my date too."

Zack just gave her a look. "Why do I doubt you will have a trouble getting a date?"

Maya shrugged. "You never know. Maybe when it comes time for your own prom, karma will reward you for what you did for Maddie?"

Zack smiled. "It already has. Maddie told me she would be my date for my prom when the time comes. I can't wait for that!"

Maya just glared at Zack.

The next morning, Bailey and Maya were up before the twins were. With the late night they all had, they felt they should let Zack and Cody sleep in some. But since they were up, they made some hot chocolate and sat around the table talking.

Maya sighed. "How much time do we have left?"

Bailey checked the clock. "Less than eight hours to go."

Maya nodded. "Okay, we can do this." She paused. "Of course, that only gives you eight hours to talk to Cody."

Bailey sighed. "I know. And trust me, its not a conversation I look forward to having."

Maya smiled at her. "I don't think it will be that bad. Everyone knows how much Cody adores you. I don't think there is anything that can change that..."

"I sure hope so..."

"Trust me. Even when you two were broken up, he was still in love with you. You two survived that...you'll survive anything."

Bailey smiled. "I never stopped loving him either...I never will."

Maya smiled again. "Just remember that then."

"I'll try. What should we do today?"

"I say we play it by ear. Just see what happens."

About that time, both of the twins game stumbling out of the bedroom, and both still looked half asleep.

Bailey and Maya smiled at them. "Good morning..."

Cody gave a small smile as he and Zack joined them at the table.

Maya laughed. "Looks like they could use some breakfast."

Zack sighed. "Please. Cereal sounds real good."

Bailey laughed. "I think we can manage that..."

Cody shook his head. "We thought London could too when she babysat us...but she forgot the bowl..."

Bailey and Maya looked at each other and held back laughs. And soon, breakfast was served, and everyone began to wake up even more.

Maya turned to the twins. "So, what sounds like fun this morning?"

Zack paused. "Well, the sun is out and its fairly warm. How about we put on our skates and hit the park?"

Maya paused. "We don't have any skates with us."

"London's got several pairs. I'm sure she has some that will fit you."

Bailey frowned. "I've never skated before..."

Cody smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll show you how. Its really easy once you get the hang of it."

Bailey paused and smiled. "Well, alright. That does sound like fun."

So, that's what they did. Bailey and Maya were able to find rollerblades in London's closet that fit. Of course, Bailey did remember to feed and walk Ivana before they left. Once over at the park, Zack and Maya immediately skated off with each other. Meanwhile, Bailey had gotten her rollerblades on, and Cody began to show her how to do it.

"Just go slow. If you think you are about to fall, just grab a hold of me to get your balance."

Bailey nodded. "Okay...this isn't so bad."

Cody smiled. "You're doing great. Of course, before you get too far, I should tell you how to brake..."

Bailey laughed. "Information that would probably be useful..."

"The brake is on your heel. Just put weight on it and you should begin slowing down."

Bailey nodded and began trying to brake as she moved around.

Cody smiled. "You're a natural."

Bailey smiled back. "Nah...Just a great teacher."

Cody almost blushed. "Come on...let's see what you can do..." And with that, Cody grabbed her hand and began taking off. Bailey had absolutely no problem with that.

For the next hour, Bailey was getting used to it, and was having a blast with Cody showing her how it was done. Of course, she immediately realized that Cody was very good on skates, and that gave credence to what Maya had told her. With his abilities, she could see where he could be really good at hockey. And that brought more questions to mind as to what happened.

Finally, they stopped to take a break and sat down on a park bench. Bailey turned to Cody.

"How does something to drink sound?"

Cody smiled. "I know just the thing. On the other side of the pond is a fresh squeezed lemonade stand. How does that sound?"

Bailey smiled back. "Perfect!" She reached into her purse and gave Cody some money. "You get them and I'll pay."

"Deal." And with that, Cody skated off.

Bailey sat there relaxing until she remembered the talk she needed to have with Cody when he got back. She sighed and tried to think of the best way to do that. And that's when she saw something that shocked her.

She saw two teenagers kissing. And one of the teenagers had a multicolored hair clip in her hair. One identical to the one Cody found the previous night. It was Barbara. And the boy had flaming red hair. Bailey recognized who it was. It was Bob!

Meanwhile, over at the lemonade stand, Cody had paid the vendor and was putting the other money Bailey had given him back in his pocket when he dropped a quarter. He leaned down to pick it up when he saw it. He immediately frowned. Why did the quarter say it was minted in 2009?

___To be Continued..._


	17. Doing the Right Thing

_Chapter 17_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey just sat there staring at Barbara and Bob. Suddenly, it all made sense to her now. They hadn't just by coincidence gotten together the night Cody had left for the ship. They already had something going on long before that! Bailey felt her blood beginning to boil, and suddenly she had the urge to go over to Barbara and scratch her eyes out. But, she knew she couldn't. However, she knew she had a major dilemma on her hands – should she still encourage Cody to be with Barbara despite what she now knew or should she keep her mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Cody was still staring at the quarter in his hands. He blinked several times, but every time he looked at it, it still said 2009. How did Betty get this in her possession? Was she a counterfeiter? Cody quickly shook away that though. He had only known her for a few days, but he thought he knew her better than that. Then he paused. How often did he look at the coins in his pocket? Not very often if he was honest with himself. Cody shrugged, Betty must have gotten in back in change and not realized it. He began chuckling to himself. The only other explanation was that Betty was really from the future, and Cody knew that was completely absurd.

Cody got the lemonades and made his way back over to Bailey, and sat down next to her, and immediately, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?"

Bailey looked up and saw Cody sitting next to her. She glanced over and was relieved to see Barbara and Bob were gone. She turned back to Cody.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something. I guess my mind was a million miles away."

Cody nodded. "I know that feeling. If its anything you want to talk about, I'm here."

Bailey smiled at him. "Thanks. Actually, there is something I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

"Well, you say you're terrible at sports, but from what I can see, you're an excellent skater. I would think you would be a pretty good hockey player..."

Cody paused and sighed. "Well...I used to be pretty good. But I quit..."

"Why did you do that?"

Cody looked around and then back at Bailey. "Can you keep a secret?"

Bailey nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Cody sighed. "Several years ago, I was on a peewee hockey all star team. My coach said I could be really good if I dedicated myself to the game."

"I can see that."

"Well, as part of the equipment we used, we could choose helmets with or without plexiglass visors. Normally, I chose one without, but during one particular game, I had no choice. My regular helmet disappeared, and I had to use the spare one, and it had a visor..."

"Go on..."

"Well, someone took an errant shot and it hit me right in the visor and cracked it. For the rest of the game, I didn't think about it. But, later that night, while I was in bed, it hit me. If I had had on my regular helmet, the puck could have blinded me...or worse..."

Bailey gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

Cody nodded. "I know. Once that was in my mind, I couldn't get it out. I still love the game, and all sports, but..."

Bailey finished for him. "Every time you play a sport, the memory returns and you can't shake it. It affects how you play..."

"Yeah...I can't help it. Even just playing around in a friendly game, its gets to me..."

Bailey smiled at him. "I don't blame you. I can't imagine what would happen if something like that ever happened to me..."

Cody smiled back at her. "Thanks. I'm just too embarrassed to tell anyone else."

Bailey patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure if everyone else knew what happened, they'd understand too."

Cody laughed. "You know, at the same time, it made me think. I love hockey, and at one point, I wanted nothing more to be a hockey player. But I've realized I have other things I'm good at and enjoy that won't potentially kill me..."

Bailey smiled again. "Yeah, like what?"

Cody grinned. "Now, I think I want to be the first lawyer/doctor in space!"

Bailey laughed. "That's very ambitious..."

Cody shrugged. "I know...but aren't all dreams?"

"Yes, they are...and I have every confidence you can do that if its what you want..."

Cody smiled. "Thanks. What about you? What do you see yourself doing?"

Bailey paused. "Well, I think I'd like to be a pediatrician, but the last time I watched kids, I didn't do very well..."

This time, Cody patted her shoulder. "Hey, take it from someone you've babysat. You're doing great."

Bailey smiled. "Yeah?"

Cody smiled back. "Yeah. Beside, being a babysitter isn't easy. One time, Maddie was running the hotel's daycare center. Zack, wanting to impress her, volunteered himself as well as me to help. No matter how bad you think your time turned out, I guarantee mine was worse."

"What happened?"

Cody sighed. "Lets see...I had one little girl try to break my spirit and my back when I was her horsey. The kids ended up escaping on us, and Zack and I had to track them down. I ended up bound and gagged after being overtaken by the kids. And then the kids interrupted Moseby's yoga class, and you can imagine how well that went..."

Bailey laughed. "Wow...I think I would have paid to see that."

Cody shuddered. "Not me. But the point is, if you want to be a pediatrician, go for it. I think you'd do great."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks. Beyond that, I want to find a feller who loves me for who I am and get married and have a family."

Cody smiled. "Now that's dream I don't think you'll have any problems with."

"Me either..."

After that, Cody and Bailey spent a couple of more hours hanging around the park and skating before they ran into Zack and Maya again. Everyone decided it was time to head back to the hotel. This time it was Zack and Cody walking ahead of Bailey and Maya. And Zack could tell his brother had the biggest smile on his face.

"That Betty has really gotten to you, huh?"

Cody nodded. "I think so. I can't explain it, but yeah..."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Cody paused. "Nothing."

Zack looked at his brother incredulously. "Nothing? Why aren't you going to do anything?"

"Because she already has a boyfriend that I can tell she is in love with. Nothing I can do."

Zack shook his head. "No, if this girl has this kind of effect on you, you should fight for her!"

Cody grinned at his brother. "Zack...it almost sounds like you are a romantic at heart."

Zack glared at his brother. "Am not! And if I ever hear you tell anyone that I am, I'll bunch you in the neck!"

Cody just shook his head. "Besides, I'm not that kind of guy, Zack. I respect relationships. I would never cheat on anyone, and I have no respect for anyone who does."

Zack sighed. "You have to be the good guy, don't you?"

"Think about it. If you went after a girl who already had a boyfriend, and she went out with you, what would stop her from doing the same thing to you?"

"Well..." Zack paused. "Nothing I guess..."

"Exactly. But I've got a plan."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Cody smiled. "I'll keep asking London about her. If I ever hear she's single, I'll be first in line to ask her out..."

"What are you going to do until then?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about Barbara?"

Cody shrugged again. "I definitely don't know that. I mean, Barbara was fun and kind of cool...but now..."

Zack sighed. "Girls..Don't you miss the days when we thought they were icky?"

Cody laughed. "Sometimes..." He turned back and glanced at Betty. "But others, not at all..."

Zack turned back and glanced at Mary. "I know what you mean..."

Behind them about ten yards, Maya and Bailey were talking.

"So, did you talk to Cody?"

Bailey sighed. "About Barbara? No, not yet. And to make matters worse, I saw something..."

"What?"

"I saw Barbara kissing the twins' friend, Bob..."

Maya winced. "Oh..."

"Exactly...What should I do?"

Maya paused to think. "Not any good options, are there?"

Bailey shook her head. "None. Do I push Cody to take her back knowing she is already stepping out on him or do I do nothing and hope it doesn't change the future?"

"I don't know...Poor Cody though."

"Tell me about it. You have no idea how much I wanted to go scratch her eyes out..."

"I bet."

"And even worse, if I do push him back towards her, I pushing him towards someone who would just be messing with his emotions and eventually hurt him!"

Maya sighed. "That sucks..."

Bailey sighed. "I still can't believe that two timing little...

Maya cut her off. "I know...but you can't focus on that right now."

Bailey turned to her and gave her a look. "How can I not? Am I supposed to send the man I love off to be hurt?"

Maya paused. "Maybe its not what you think?"

"How can it not be what I saw?"

Maya gave her a look. "Seriously? You've never seen something before and it wasn't what you thought it was?"

Bailey fell silent.

"That's what I thought."

"But..."

"But nothing. Maybe we've been so focused on not screwing up the future that we haven't realized how we might have screwed up the present..."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Before we came, it would be a couple of years before Cody met you and fell for you. We've accidentally sped that up by two years. And maybe that's not all. Barbara wasn't meant to know you existed until you met her on the ship, and by then, she and Cody were separated. Maybe seeing Cody with you gave her the wrong idea and caused her to be jealous. She wouldn't be the first person to see Cody with another woman and get the wrong impression, now would she?"

Bailey had a sheepish look on her face. "No..."

Maya smiled. "Look. I know you love Cody and don't want to see him get hurt. But you have to let things play out like they were supposed to."

Bailey sighed. "I know..."

"And the way they did play out brought him to you, didn't it?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, it did..."

"Have some faith then."

Finally, they all got back to the Tipton and headed back up to the 23rd Floor. And when they opened the door to the suite, everyone saw Carey sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys! I'm back..."

Bailey whispered to Maya. "When am I supposed to talk to Cody now?"

_To be Continued..._


	18. Saying Goodbye

_Chapter 18_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves_.

Carey stood up and held her arms open. "Doesn't your old mom get a welcome home hug?"

Zack and Cody immediately walked over to her, and Carey wrapped her arms around them tightly. "I missed my baby boys this weekend!"

Cody and Zack both rolled their eyes. "Mom!"

Carey paused and pulled her arms back. "Sorry. I forgot. I missed my little men this weekend..."

Cody sighed. "Better..."

Zack shook his head. "I can't wait until we're older and we're just her men."

Cody nodded. "I know...I can't wait until we finally get our growth spurts and our ability to grow facial hair..."

Bailey and Maya looked at each and held back a laugh. While the twins did finally get their growth spurts, facial hair was still a pipe dream to them both.

Carey just laughed and looked over at Bailey and Maya. "I hope they weren't too much for you this weekend. I know they can be a handful."

Bailey smiled. "Not at all. Both were perfect gentlemen."

Carey frowned and looked back and forth between her two boys. "Huh? Okay, what were you two up to then?"

Zack shrugged. "Nothing, Mom. Mary and Betty were just fun to hang out with..."

Cody nodded. "Zack's right. We had a lot of fun."

Carey paused to consider that and shrugged. She looked back over at Maya and Bailey. "I don't know how you two did it, but thank you. If you two ever want to babysit again, I think we'd all love to have you back."

Zack and Cody both smiled.

Maya and Bailey looked at each wondering how to respond to that. "Ummm...Well, we appreciate that..."

Maya nodded. "Yeah. If we're available, we'd love to..."

Bailey gave Maya a look asking her what she was doing.

Maya continued. "Just let London know, and she can get a hold of us..."

Carey nodded. "Okay...but do you have a phone number I can have?"

Both Zack and Cody were eagerly waiting to here that information as well.

Maya paused. "Phone number...Of course...Its 555-9225."

Bailey looked at her again before turning back to Carey. "And mine is 555-2639."

Carey smiled. "I'll keep them handy for when we need them..." She paused and shook her head. "Silly me...I need to pay you both, don't I?"

Bailey shook her head. "Not necessary, Ms. Martin. It was our pleasure."

Carey was surprised. "You work for free and you got my boys to behave? I definitely need to keep your numbers!"

Bailey and Maya both smiled. "Well, we enjoyed getting to know Zack and Cody this weekend."

Bailey nodded. "Absolutely. You have two wonderful sons, Ms. Martin."

Carey laughed. "Thank you. With you two saying that, the number of people who think that just doubled to four..." She turned to Zack and Cody. "I need to head downstairs to check my schedule for this week. Why don't you two continue being gentlemen and help Mary and Betty gather their things."

Cody smiled. "Will do, Mom. We can even walk them home too..."

Bailey and Maya just looked at each other again.

Soon, Cody and Zack were escorting Bailey and Maya back up to London's penthouse so they could get their things.

Maya paused. "I guess we should change back into our clothes and leave London's clothes here?"

Bailey nodded. "Probably should..."

Cody spoke up. "Why not just take them home with you, and give them back to London at school tomorrow?"

Bailey paused. "Well...I guess we could do that too. Umm, could you two do us a favor? Could you take Ivana out for a walk while we gather our things?"

Cody and Zack nodded, and took Ivana out. Once they were gone, Bailey turned to Maya.

"What do we do now? Walk us home? We don't have a home here for them to walk us home to!"

Maya smiled. "Relax. We'll just find an apartment building and say goodbye at the front door. Besides, this will give us a chance to talk to both of them one last time."

Bailey paused. "I guess that will work..."

"Know what you're going to say yet?"

Bailey sighed. "Not yet. I'm hoping when the time comes, it'll come to me."

"Good luck."

Soon after, Bailey and Maya had gathered everything they had with them. And checking the clock one more time, they saw they had just under an hour left. Cody and Zack returned from taking Ivana for a walk, and got her situated back into the penthouse.

"You guys ready to head home?"

Maya and Bailey looked at each other. "Yeah, we're ready."

Leaving the hotel, they cut across the park, and with a nod to each other, Maya and Bailey began drifting away from each other and taking Zack and Cody with them.

Maya spoke up. "So, Zack...I've really enjoyed getting to know you this weekend. Its been a lot of fun."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, it has been. You know, Mary...you're pretty cool. I wish more girls were like you."

May smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah...I mean, if you weren't a New York fan, you'd just about have it all..."

Maya laughed. "Thanks, I think."

"Its true. You don't try to play games...well, except with that Don guy, but he totally deserved it."

Maya paused. "Yeah, I can't stand players like that."

Zack paused. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, what's wrong with actually focusing on one girl you like and seeing where it goes?"

Zack thought about that. "Nothing I guess. But how do you know the girl is being serious too? Girls are just as likely to mess with your mind as a guy is."

Maya sighed. "I guess that's true too. But I'd like to think it doesn't have to be that way."

Zack nodded. "I know what you mean, but until you meet someone who feels that same way, you have to protect yourself."

"Trust me...I know all about protecting myself. A guy has to prove to me that he's for real for me to give him a chance."

Zack paused. "Really?"

"Yeah..." She paused outside of an apartment building. "Here we are."

Zack nodded. "Will I ever get to see you again?"

Maya smiled. "I think so..."

Zack smiled. "Yeah?"

"Count on it..." Maya paused. She couldn't help herself, and she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Zack's lips. "I'll see you later, Zack."

And with that, Maya walked into the front door, and Zack stood there with his hand on his lips just staring at the door.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey had been walking too. And immediately, Cody could tell Bailey was nervous about something.

"Everything okay?"

Bailey turned and looked at him. "I was just thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

Bailey paused. "I was actually thinking about you, Cody. I feel like I've really gotten to know you these past couple of days."

Cody smiled at her. "I feel the same way."

Bailey smiled back. "I don't want you to ever doubt yourself. You are a very special person, Cody. The world is your oyster, and I look forward to getting to see what you do with your life."

"I bet you'll leave your impression on it as well. I mean, the world needs people like you – you're a total Betty."

Bailey laughed. "Thanks...I think. That is my name after all..."

Cody frowned at her for a second than began laughing too. "No, no...Not like that. I just mean your name fits you. You are a Betty, and definitely not a Veronica."

Bailey realized what he was saying. "Oh, okay...I get you know."

"I mean, your smart, kind, thoughtful, and people like being around you."

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that. I think you just described yourself as well." She paused. "And as such, I think you deserve the best. You should never settle for second best, Cody...because you are the best. I want you to remember that."

Cody smiled. "Thanks. You too."

"I want you to remember what Arwin told you. Because one day, you're going to find a girl who will thank her lucky stars that she has you. Never accept anything but that."

Cody was getting confused. "I won't...I promise."

Bailey smiled at him again. "Good."

"When will I see you again?"

Bailey paused. "Soon...real soon I hope."

Cody smiled. "I look forward to it then..."

They arrived at the front door of the apartment building. Bailey looked up and saw Maya just inside the front door. "This is me..."

Cody nodded. "Well, feel free to stop by the Tipton anytime."

Bailey smiled. "I may just take you up on that." And with that, Bailey pulled Cody into a hug. "You take care of yourself, you hear me?"

"I will..."

Bailey laughed. "And if you have time, keep your brother out of trouble..."

Cody laughed too. "I'm only one person..."

Bailey smiled. "I'm so glad I got to meet you. I promise you, I'll never forget you..."

Cody frowned. "Now you're acting like we won't see each other again."

"Oh, I promise you we will. Of that, I'm certain. I won't say goodbye, Cody. I'll simply say...Until we meet again." Bailey paused and couldn't help herself either. She leaned down and kissed Cody before making her way up to the front door.

And like Zack had, Cody just stood there with his hand over his mouth. And all he could say was "Wow..."

Back inside the lobby of the apartment building, Bailey and Maya met back up again, they quickly looked around and found a ladies room. Both headed inside and made sure they were alone in there.

"How did it go?"

Bailey paused. "I guess we'll find out soon..."

"How much time do we have left?"

Bailey checked the clock. "Less than five minutes...We really cut things close."

Maya nodded. "Well, lets hope we didn't do too much damage."

Bailey nodded in agreement. The next few minutes, both just stood there looking at the clock watching it slowly countdown.

"Ten seconds..."

Both placed their hand on the clock. And at zero, the alarm went off and both felt another surge of electricity go through them. There was a bright flash of light, and both collapsed to the floor. The next thing either knew they felt themselves being shaken.

Bailey opened her eyes, and she saw those same blue eyes that she loved. While they were filled with concern and fear, she could still see something else in them that she was praying she would see again. Love.

_To be Continued..._


	19. Saying Hello Again

_Chapter 19_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

When Cody had left the lab, he had stopped by London's cabin to give her the last order of materials they needed for their science experiment. And to his continuing surprise, London was very enthusiastic and wanted to know how it was going. And even more surprising, she just took his list of further materials and said they would be on board in twenty-four hours. Cody just shrugged it off before heading up to the skydeck to see what was going on. Of course, he wasn't surprised to see Zack slumped against the smoothie bar looking bored.

"Hey, Codester...Have you seen Maya anywhere?"

Cody smiled to himself. After all this time, it was good to see his brother finally happy with just one girl in his life. "Yeah, she and Bailey are in the lab working on their science project."

Zack sighed. "I'll be happy when they are done with that so I get my girlfriend back full time..."

Cody laughed. "You know, you could be spending the time working with Woody on yours..."

Zack just gave him a look. "Why would I want to do that? Besides, if you hadn't bailed on me, I wouldn't have to worry about it!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Let me think...do all the work with all the materials I need or do all the work without them...Tough call. Besides, I've been working in the lab too so Bailey and I can do our work and still spend time together..."

"Yeah, but you two enjoy that kind of stuff. I mean..."

But before he could finish, the ship seemed to rock and knocked them both to the ground. Both got up a little woozy and looked at each other.

"What was that?"

Cody shook his head. "No idea..." He looked around the skydeck. "No one else seems to act like they noticed anything..."

Zack looked around too. "That's weird..." He shook his head and paused. "What were we talking about?"

Cody paused. "Ummm...Oh yeah, you were talking about how Bailey and I actually enjoy working on our science projects."

Zack groaned. "No wonder I forgot..."

Cody smiled. "Tell you what...You're shift is over soon, right?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah..."

"Why don't we go surprise them and invite them out to dinner on us?"

Zack thought about that. "Well, it would be nice to be able to spend time with Maya again..."

"Tell you what, you finish your shift, and I'll go reserve us a table at the ship's pizzeria..."

Zack grinned. "Sounds good. Two bros taking their ladies out for pizza."

Both paused and looked at each other. "You know, Zack...I just had the strangest feeling of deja vu..."

Zack nodded. "Same here..."

Cody shrugged. "Oh well, I'll go make the reservation and meet you at the lab."

Cody headed off to the pizzeria, made the reservation, and headed back to the lab. When he got there though, he saw a horrifying site. Both Bailey and Maya were on the ground unconscious. Immediately, Cody knelt down beside Bailey and began shaking her arms.

"Bailey! Wake up for me!"

And slowly, Bailey opened her eyes. Cody could feel her just staring back into his as if she was looking for something.

"Bails? Are you alright?"

"Cody?"

"Yeah, its me. Are you alright, Sweetie?"

For some reason, Bailey immediately smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody chuckled. "Does that mean you're okay?"

Bailey pulled back and was still smiling. "You called me 'Sweetie'!"

Cody frowned. "Of course I did. I always do. Bails, did you hit your head? Do I need to get you to the infirmary?"

Bailey shook her head and pulled him into another tight embrace. "No! I think I'm fine. Better than that, maybe. You see, Maya and I..." Bailey paused. "Maya!"

Both looked over and saw Maya still unconscious. Both began shaking her trying to wake her up. Finally, she opened her eyes to see Cody and Bailey looking down at her.

Still a little dazed and confused. "Are we back?"

Cody was confused again but Bailey just smiled and nodded.

Maya closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. I'm so glad we're back in 2011..."

Bailey laughed, but Cody began to frown. "Okay, you both are starting to scare me. I really think I need to get you both to the infirmary ASAP!"

Bailey grabbed his hand. "No need. We're fine, I promise."

Cody gave her a skeptical look. "Uh huh. Bails, I'm not taking a chance. I want to make sure you are okay. And Maya, my brother would be ticked at me if I didn't make sure his girlfriend was alright as well..."

Maya grinned. "I'm still his girlfriend?"

Cody didn't know what was going on as he looked at Maya. "Well, last time I checked you were. I just talked to him a little while ago, and he was under the same impression."

Maya tried to get up. "I need to go find him!"

Cody kept her seated. "No need. He's on his way here after he finishes his shift. Actually, he and I were going to invite you both to the pizzeria with us for dinner..."

Bailey and Maya looked at each other and laughed. "Pizza again, huh?"

By now, Cody was completely, 100% bewildered. "That was the plan...But I really do think a trip to the infirmary is in order. You're both are really freaking me out..."

Bailey smiled at him. "I promise you, Cody. We're fine. But there is something we need to tell you both."

Cody sighed. "Alright...But, I am keeping my eye on you. If I see the littlest of anything, I'll toss you over my shoulder and carry you to see a doctor myself..."

Bailey kept smiled. "I can live with that..."

At that time, Zack came into the lab and noticed everyone was on the floor. "Hey guys...What's going on in here?"

Cody jumped up and pulled his brother aside. "When I got here, both were sprawled on the floor unconscious. I tried to get them to go to the infirmary, but they insist their fine..."

Zack frowned, and he immediately dropped down next to Maya. "Are you alright, Babe?"

Maya just smiled at him. "I'm fine. I promise. But we do have something to tell you both. But, I am kind of hungry, so lets head to the pizza parlor."

Zack and Cody looked at each other and shrugged. They both helped their girlfriends up, and all four headed for the pizzeria. Once seated in a corner booth, they all placed their orders. Finally, Cody spoke up.

"So, what do you need to tell us..."

Bailey and Maya looked at each other first, and both nodded.

Maya began. "First, let us just say how nice it is to be dining with you both in a pizza place again..."

Zack spoke up. "What are you talking about? This is the first time all four of us have been here."

Maya smiled. "Here, yes...but not the first time we've all had pizza together..."

Zack frowned and looked at his brother. "Yeah, I'm thinking we need to get them to the infirmary. They're talking crazy talk."

Bailey laughed. "Let us explain. You see, when we were working on our clock, something happened. Long story short, we got knocked out and woke up in the lobby of the Boston Tipton...in 2007."

Cody just looked at her. "Okay..."

Bailey smiled at Cody. "I know it sounds kind of crazy, but we can prove it to you..."

Cody paused. "Alright. I'd love to hear this..."

Bailey laughed. "Do you remember a weekend when your Mom had to go out of town to help your Aunt, and she got two friends of London to watch you two? I believe their names were Betty and Mary?"

Both Zack and Cody looked at Bailey in shock. "But...but...how did you know that?"

Bailey smiled. "I'm Betty."

Maya smiled too. "And I'm Mary."

Zack and Cody were speechless. Neither one knew what to say in response to that or even where they would begin.

Bailey continued. "I know we just dropped a large bomb on you, but we can prove it..."

Cody eeked out. "How?"

Bailey grinned. "How about the fact that I helped you and Arwin work on an all in one jam/syrup/honey/butter dispenser?"

Cody eyes went wide and he swallowed. "But...but...but..."

Maya laughed and turned to Zack. "Or how about the fact that you and I had floor seats to a Celtics-Knicks game..." She grinned. "That the Knicks did win if I must say..."

Zack frowned. "But..."

"And we almost gun run over by Kendrick Perkins trying to save a loose ball..."

This time, Zack's eyes went wide. "But...but...but..."

Bailey and Maya both laughed. "Pick your jaws up off the table, and we'll tell you everything." After that, Bailey and Maya told them everything, including all the times they almost had slips of the tongue and gave themselves away. Well, almost. There was one thing Bailey refrained from telling Cody as she didn't think it would do anything but hurt him to know.

Zack looked at Cody. "What do you think?"

Cody paused. "Well, it would explain a whole lot..."

Bailey turned to him. "Like what?"

Cody smiled. "Like the fact that we could never find Betty and Mary ever again...Mom called you several times, but both numbers said they were not valid numbers. We just figured that Mom wrote the numbers down wrong. And London couldn't remember who you guys were. It was like you two had vanished off of the face of the earth."

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that..."

Zack sighed. "And its not like we haven't experienced things just as crazy..."

Cody nodded. "Very true."

Zack chuckled. "Like the time we used Arwin's machine and went to a parallel dimension..."

Cody shuddered. "I had almost forgotten about that one..."

Bailey and Maya looked at each other, and then back at their boyfriends. "You've never told us about that before..."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, because if we had, you would have both signed us up for sessions with Dr. Blanket..."

Maya laughed too. "Probably. So, what all happened?"

"Well, it all began..." And Zack proceeded to tell them the story with Cody filling it various pieces of it.

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute! Let me get this right...Moseby wanted nothing more than to hang out with you both, London was Maddie, Maddie was London, your Mom had a crush on Arwin, but he didn't seem to care, and Esteban was a woman..."

Cody nodded. "Pretty much. We like to think of it as Zack and Cody's Bogus Journey..."

Zack spoke up. "Don't forget the President was Paris Hilton and George Clooney was on the quarter..."

Cody chuckled. "Oh yeah." He paused and then hung his head. "Now that makes sense!"

Bailey gave him a questioning look. "What makes sense?"

"You remember when I went to get the lemonades?"

Bailey paused and nodded. She certainly did remember that. "Yeah..."

Cody smiled. "Well, I was looking at the change you gave me. And one of the quarters was dated 2009..."

Bailey gasped. "Oh my gosh! I never considered that..."

Cody chuckled. "I thought it had to be a mistake. The only other explanation was that you were from the future, and I thought was absurd. Shows what I know, huh?"

Bailey rubbed his shoulder. "Its okay. If I hadn't experienced it, I would think this all sounds crazy..."

Cody smiled at her. "Actually, I'm extremely glad you did..."

Bailey smiled back. "Why's that?"

"Because now I know that the two women who have stolen my heart...are the same person..."

_To be Concluded (I think)..._


	20. Lessons Learned

_Chapter 20_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Throughout the rest of dinner, the two couple continued to discuss Bailey and Maya's trip back in time and the twins' recollections of the weekend. A lot of laughter was heard around the table as Bailey and Maya told more of their memories, and what they found cute and adorable. Both Zack and Cody were especially impressed when Bailey mentioned that she encountered the first interaction between Esteban and Francesca. And of course, Bailey had to tease Cody about being there to see the birth of his six month plan.

But Cody only shrugged and smiled. "It worked, didn't it?

Bailey nodded. "Well, yeah..." She paused. "Speaking of which, has Arwin finally asked your Mom out yet?"

Cody sighed. "Not yet. Every time he gets close, and she kisses him, he passes out...I think he's now going on the sixty-six month plan."

Bailey tried not to laugh. "Poor Arwin..."

Maya turned to Zack. "And I finally got to see you and Moseby early on. Has he always disliked you?"

Zack smiled. "Pretty much. But, I think he and I have come to a mutual understanding now. I think he's going to really miss me next year."

Cody smirked. "Maybe not. You haven't graduated yet..."

"Ha ha."

"Wouldn't be the first time..."

Bailey and Maya looked at each and nodded. "Actually, there is something else we learned we wanted to mention to you both."

Bailey continued. "It seems you both think you live in the other's shadow, and that whatever you do, it won't be enough compared to the other."

Zack laughed. "We already knew that."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we figured that out last year..."

Bailey frowned. "Where was I when this happened?"

"Tut had confiscated London's phones, and you were helping her figure out ways to keep her hands occupied..."

Bailey nodded. "Oh yeah...I still never got her to do my Christmas cards."

Maya spoke up. "How did you two figure it out..."

Zack paused. "Oddly enough, it was Mr. Blanket. I got into a little trouble, and Tut made me go see him."

Cody smirked at him. "A little trouble? You stole a paper I wrote in fifth grade and passed it off as yours. And you got off easy. I'm the one who ended up dressed as a banana, remember?"

Both Bailey and Maya began laughing. "What?"

Cody sighed. "Long story. Short version, before I archive all of my papers, I insert a random paragraph in them to keep thieves like Zack from stealing them. This particular one had a paragraph about a fictitious fear of bananas."

Zack glared at his brother. "Well, I wouldn't have been able to if your password wasn't so easy to figure out. Who on this boat wouldn't have guessed it was 'Bailey'?"

Bailey smiled and turned to Cody. "It was?"

Cody nodded. "It was. Its different now...hopefully to one Zack will never guess in a million years..."

Zack grinned. "Sounds like a challenge!"

Eventually, dinner was over, and both couples both went their own directions. Maya and Zack were walking along the skydeck, holding hands when Maya stopped them and turned so Zack was facing her.

"So, what are you really thinking, Zack?"

Zack paused. "I don't know. It just makes me think about things."

"Like what?"

"Well, you were there to witness me deciding not to care anymore about what girls thought and you didn't say anything..."

Maya paused. "Because I couldn't. We were afraid if we did too much, we'd screw up the future..."

Zack gave a small laugh. "It didn't work..."

"What do you mean?"

"That weekend left quite the impression on me. I mean, I finally found a cool girl that I wanted to get to know better, and you disappeared on me. I looked for you, but nothing. I don't know why, but that upset me. I tried to shrug it off, but I couldn't..."

"So, what happened?"

"I found a girl who I really grew to like and she ditched me. I thought I was more right than ever to not care about what girls thought. So, I didn't..."

Maya sighed. "That wasn't my intention..."

Zack smiled. "I know that...now. But then..."

"What did you do?"

"I did just what you think I did. I became the biggest player I could be and only worried about me."

Maya frowned. "Great..."

"I did until I met this waitress on this ship. And she reminded me of someone I once knew..."

Maya had a small smile. "Anyone I know?"

Zack shook his head. "I don't think so. Her name was Melanie Johnson...She and I dated pretty much our whole junior year before she had to leave to go home."

Maya just stared at him. "Oh...I...ummm..."

Zack began laughing. "Gotcha!"

Maya looked at Zack in confusion before she realized he had been messing with her. "Zack!"

Zack grinned. "Serves you right for not telling me then that the Celtics were about to get Rondo, Allen and Garnett and win a title. Or that the Sox were going to win the World Series the next year."

Maya shook her head. "Not funny..."

"Oh come on...What I did say was half true. I was in full player mode until I met a waitress. However, her name was Maya."

Maya smiled. "Really?"

"Really. I knew the first time I saw you that you reminded me of someone. Now I know who...you reminded me of you..." He paused. "...but it wasn't you, but Mary, but was you..." Zack sighed. "I need to re-watch Back to the Future to get this time travel thing down..."

Maya laughed. "I think everything is okay now..." She paused. "So, if you were a player, what ever happened to Maddie?"

Zack shrugged. "Last time I saw her was two years ago. Cody keeps in contact with her through e-mail, and she's in college right now. And from I understand, she has a pretty steady boyfriend."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Zack shook his head. "Why would it?"

"Well, I saw first hand you crushing on her. I heard you say yourself you couldn't wait to take her to your prom."

Zack smiled. "Babe...I was thirteen. I've grown up since then...a little."

Maya smiled. "Well, you are taller now...but still no facial hair."

Zack smirked. "Hey! I'm a blonde. You just can't see them!"

"Uh huh..."

Zack sighed. "Anyways, there is only one girl I want to go to my prom with, and she's standing right here in front of me..."

Maya smiled. "Is that an invitation?"

Zack smiled. "It sure is...but if you don't want to, I can go ask Melanie..."

Maya laughed. "No way, I accept your invitation. I'm just glad to be back here where I belong."

"Exactly where you belong..."

Maya leaned in and kissed Zack.

On another deck, Cody and Bailey were walking hand in hand as well, enjoying the beautiful night and being together. Finally, they came to a railing and they stopped there to look out over the ocean.

Bailey paused. "Cody, can I ask you something?"

Cody smiled. "Anything."

"Did you mean it when you said 'Betty' and I were the only girls ever to steal your heart?"

Cody nodded. "Of course I did. You have no idea how it makes me feel to know that you and Betty were the same person. It just proved to me what I already knew..."

"What's that?"

"You remember what Arwin told me about finding the one girl who would make feel something that I never had before?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah."

Cody smiled. "It just further proved to me that it was you."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I meant it when I told you that you would find a girl that would be so thankful that she had you and would feel the same way about you..."

Cody took her hand. "When you told me you had a boyfriend, it about destroyed me. But he sounded like a good guy..." He chuckled. "I just wish I had known you were talking about me."

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. We couldn't risk changing the future if we could help it."

"You did anyways...When I couldn't find you, I resorted to desperate measures. I actually would stop by London's school just hoping to get a glimpse of you and hopefully talk to you."

Bailey smiled again. "What would you have said?"

Cody paused. "To be honest, I don't know. I wanted to tell you to give me a chance, but I couldn't let myself do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you said you already had a boyfriend. I wasn't going to interfere with that. I have no respect for cheaters, and I didn't want to be that guy. My hope was that you and he would break up, and I would have a chance then. Of course, I also thought he would have to be a complete idiot to break up with you...Now I know the complete idiot was me."

Bailey sighed. "We both were. But that's in the past now. There was so much I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid I'd lose you again if I did..."

Cody smiled. "There is no chance of that happening again. You're stuck with me now. I'm just glad you didn't think the thirteen year old version of me was too bad."

"Too bad? I thought you were completely adorable."

Cody blushed. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Bailey paused. "I wish I had known your views though. It makes my idiotic thinking in Paris even more inexcusable."

Cody paused. "We both made mistakes. But I do owe you another apology for that night."

"For what?"

Cody sighed. "When I went home to Boston the summer between our sophomore and junior years, I learned something that I thought at the time didn't bother me, but I guess it did more than I thought..."

"What's that?"

"Bob confessed to me that he and Barbara hadn't just gotten together the night I left for the ship. I felt like a fool."

Bailey sighed. "I know they did..."

Cody frowned. "You did?"

Bailey nodded. "I saw them kissing in the park when you went to get lemonade. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I knew I couldn't because it would mess with the future. That's why I told you to never settle for second best."

Cody smiled at her. "I remember. And that's what helped me deal with it. I remembered that I had you, and I definitely got the best end of that deal. I still felt like a fool, but I realized I had come out so much better in the end."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you. I feel the same way about you when I think about Moose. I still don't know what I was thinking there."

Cody paused. "Unfortunately, that experience stayed in the back of mind, and when I saw you with that smarmy French guy..."

"It brought back that memory, didn't it?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, it did. I knew better, but you know the saying, once bitten, twice shy."

"To be honest, I don't even remember anything he was trying to tell me. I was just so heartbroken at the time until London made me realize how big of a mistake I had made..."

"And that memory came to the forefront, and it made me say things I would never mean..."

Bailey sighed. "What a mess that was..."

Cody nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it was, but now, we are much wiser now. We've made sure something like that will never happen again. We can put it in the past where it belongs."

Bailey smiled. "You're right...Speaking of the past and us being honest with each other, there is something I should tell you..."

"What's that?"

"You remember that dance show you were on?"

Cody sighed. "I'll never forget. Not my finest moment."

"Well, I had watched it when it happened when I was thirteen. And I remember seeing you lying there after falling off the stage, and I thought you were the cutest boy I'd ever seen..."

Cody smiled. "Really?"

Bailey nodded. "I was jealous of Max. I wanted to be the one dancing with you."

"You know your name fills my dance card now, right?"

"I know..." Bailey paused. "Speaking of which, when did you become such a good dancer?"

"Ummm...well..." Cody sighed. "I'm going to tell you another story that may sound completely out there, but after what you just experienced, it might make it more believable."

"Tell me..."

"Well, it all began with the International Dateline Dance our sophomore year. You see..." And with that, Cody went on to explain everything that had happened to him over his 87 times reliving the same day over and over again. "...and that's when I was able to stop the loop."

Bailey just looked at Cody with her eyes and mouth open wide. "Oh my gosh!"

"Kind of crazy, huh?"

Bailey paused. "Yeah..." She smiled. "But also extremely romantic. You did all of that just to tell me how you felt about me. That may be the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Cody smiled. "I couldn't help it. I knew from the moment I met you...both times...that you were something special."

Bailey smiled. "I'm glad I went through all of this. I've learned so much."

Cody chuckled. "And as I recall, you learned some things about me that I haven't told anyone else."

Bailey nodded. "I did. And it answered some questions I had." She paused. "And some answers I got made me feel horrible."

"Like what?"

Bailey sighed. "Like finding out my resentment of Blankie was completely unwarranted."

Cody shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I should have told you the story behind it. It just brings up memories I don't like to think about."

"I understand that, but I would like to apologize to it if I may."

Cody smiled. "That's going to be a little difficult to do..."

"Why?"

"Because after we got back from Kettlecorn, I boxed it up and mailed it back to Boston."

Bailey was confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I used to it to comfort me when I needed it. I realized I already had something else much better at doing that."

"What?"

Cody smiled. "You. I much rather hold you than Blankie any day..."

Bailey pulled Cody into a hug. "I know what you mean..."

Cody rubbed her back. "There is nothing better in this world than holding you in my arms."

Bailey pulled back and smiled. "I can think of something better..."

"What's that?"

"This..." Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody.

Cody had a dopey look on his face. "Oh yeah...much better."

_The End._

**Author's Note: I don't have a Parenthood chapter done for tonight, but it will be back tomorrow. Sorry. I've been watching basketball all day.**_  
_


End file.
